


Can Never Have Enough

by Budding_W1015



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Courtship, Developing Relationship, Dragon shifters, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Mentions of Death, NSFW, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Protect Kenma, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Shifter, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budding_W1015/pseuds/Budding_W1015
Summary: As a human, Tetsuro the Defiler has earned himself a bad reputation.   As a dragon, many feared him because he's been renowned for his fighting prowess.  Now, both human and dragon got a new conquest in mind - an enchanting dragon known as Kenma the Innocent.  Tetsuro is convinced that Kenma is anything but.  As he saves Kenma from his enemies, Tetsuro is determined to prove that he can show Kenma an off the scale experience.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

This chapter is dedicated to explaining the terms used in this AU.

 **4 Kingdoms in this universe**  
Kogen Yami - south  
Sabasho Desert - west  
Fuyu Yama - north  
Shin Zuma - east

 **Dragons**  
Mina-Ri - fire dragons of the south  
Nishi-Ri - fire dragons of the west  
Kita-Rai - lightning dragons of the north  
Azu-Rai - lightning dragons of the east

 **other terms**  
Takai Senshi - Battle Dragons of the South  
Hino Yama Mountain - royal dragon palace of Kogen Yami  
Elders - advisors to the Dragon Queen  
Chie Heiya - city of humans  
Tani Mountain - Tetsuro's territory  
Shiro - human Tetsuro's castle

Kemori Clan - Tetsuro's clan  
Akihiro the Hermit and Itsuki the Bold - Tetsuro's father and sire (parents, both male dragons)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a few moments before he pulled himself out of his book and looked up at him. Tetsuro took in a sharp breath at the sight of him.
> 
> Gods of hellfire… he really was gorgeous.
> 
> “By all the gods of blood and death—if it isn’t Kenma the Innocent! Did you miss me?”
> 
> Oh, gods. Not him! Kenma inwardly cringed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroken in the world of dragons. What could go wrong? A lot, apparently.

**Chapter 1**

“You whore!” Tetsuro the Defiler, veteran Takai Senshi of the Dragon Queen’s Armies, only son of Akihiro the Hermit and Itsuki the Bold, and one of the many from the Kemori Clan of the Mina-Ri Dragons, leapt from the couch, snatched his drawers, pulled them on and made a mad dash for the door. He quickly changed his course and charged hard for the open window when he saw the watchmen and one red-faced father waiting for him right outside the door.

“Stop him!”

He heard the watchmen coming into the room; however he didn't sit around wasting time looking over his shoulder to mark how close they were or offered farewell to the maiden he’d been spending time with. He had been in these situations too many times to count to know that you never stop and never look back. Regardless of whether you feel their breath on your neck, you never look back.

Bracing his human body for impact, he plunged right through the window from several floors up. He was back on his feet and running by the time the watchmen were on the first floor

He wound his way through the city of Chie Heiya. It is an ancient city many leagues away from Kogen Yami, his home, and Hino Yama Mountain, the seat of power for the dragons of Kogen Yami. It was easy to disappear in Chie Heiya because of its bustling markets and roads congested with people. 

Except if, obviously, you were a scantily clad male with jet black hair. Humans tended to see and point at that sort of thing.

But he wouldn’t be caught. 

He should’ve known that the woman wanted more from him than what he could give. This thing had happened before. Women wanting more from Tetsuro than simple companionship, they want promises of commitments. Angry fathers who want Tetsuro dead for tainting their pure daughters. Daughters who, more often than not, were planned to be sold off to the wealthiest lord looking for a wife. After all these years interacting with humans, Tetsuro could say he would never understand them.

As the years had passed, he had been called many names. Tetsuro the Beautiful. Tetsuro the Assassin. Tetsuro the Destroyer. Tetsuro the Wicked, which was still his personal favorite. And, over the last thirty years specifically, Tetsuro the Defiler. Cruel but true, depending on who was speaking.

One name he would never take anytime this millennium was Tetsuro the Captured by Some Ball and Chain.

Tetsuro felt the watchmen move closer. He could end this all by shifting to his true form but he was having so much fun with the chase. He also didn’t want to kill other humans who happened to be standing around. He enjoyed interacting with humans thoroughly. Sure, they had their many imperfections, but what could be expected of lower creatures? 

Picking up his pace, Tetsuro lost the watchmen, at least for a time, when he dashed down a busy street filled with sellers and buyers. He kept running, weaving through the crowd of people until he charged up a set of steps and inside a building which he could easily see as a school. Or sorcerers’ training ground, or anything about learning, really. To his father’s chagrin, Tetsuro’s definition of learning wasn’t out of a simple book. All he needed to know was taught to him by the world.

His dragon hearing caught the sound of the watchmen heading down the street, so Tetsuro went up the many flights of stairs and along a hallway until he entered an enormous room filled with humans and books everywhere: on the bookshelves, piled on the floor, and on the tables. Nobody paid him attention, the students kept their heads down, too focused on the books in front of them. Perfect. 

Weaving around the stacks, Tetsuro stopped in the very back of the room, near an exit and another window -- in case he needed another quick getaway. Then he caught a scent. He sniffed the air again, trying to catch the deliciously familiar smell. Another dragon. He smirked.

Oh… he knew that scent quite well.

He’d never forgotten the owner of that scent, not even after more than three decades had passed. How could he forget? The dragon had thrown his battle ax at Tetsuro’s head. In his clan, that was a clear declaration of never-ending love and affection.

With his mind no longer on hiding from the watchmen searching for him, Tetsuro let his nose lead him to the owner of the scent. The library was deeper than he realized, the scent enticing him into the old, dusty volumes he’d never give up a second of his life reading. When he found him, he stared at the human form sitting on the floor. He had his back against the bookshelf and wore the robes of a human acolyte, the brownish-red tint of the cloth suggesting alchemy as the area of study.

Tetsuro stared at the top of his head, the hood of the robe slipping off a bit to reveal golden hair.

He’d never imagined seeing him as a human, and yet here they were. Captivated, he crouched in front of him and stared, waiting for him to lift his head up. Tetsuro wanted to see his face again.

It took a few moments before he pulled himself out of his book and looked up at him. Tetsuro took in a sharp breath at the sight of him.

Gods of hellfire… he really was gorgeous.

He had a pretty face, but it was those intense gold eyes that seemed to permanently glare at Tetsuro with raised eyebrows and the nose that wrinkled up in what looked like disgust that fascinated him the most. 

And below that…he almost sighed. Those lips. They were ridiculously full and the softest pink. He could spend hours enjoying those lips. Hours.

His face breaking into a big smirk, knowing that he was the last being on the planet he’d ever wanted to see again, Tetsuro greeted the male with delight, “By all the gods of blood and death—if it isn’t Kenma the Innocent! Did you miss me?”

_Oh, gods. Not him!_ Kenma inwardly cringed

_Anyone but him._

The only dragon that Kenma’d welcome in his cave, in his lair -- anywhere he could get him, but even now, just his mere presence in the library, no matter the circumstances put him at risk. Especially with him clad only in his drawers.

_Ahh fire gods, what a beautiful man he was._

No. No. 

Kenma mustn’t think like that, ever. What could he ever want to do with Kenma? Tetsuro the Defiler was the stuff his fantasies were made of. So tall, and wide, exuding confidence with his sturdy strength and powerful muscle. Whether as a dragon or human, Tetsuro towered over those around him. And then his hair. A silky mass of jet black Kenma could easily imagine sliding through his finger, draping all over his body. It was long and luxurious and just… 

NO! He was doing it again!

He couldn’t help it. Especially with those wicked brown eyes watching him and that frustratingly sinful smirk on those decadently full lips. Even his nose, which clearly had taken some hits as human, made Kenma think all sorts of I’ll-never-be-an-Elder-if-I-think-of-him distracting thoughts.

_Fool, Kenma_

And he was indeed a fool. Tetsuro the Defiler was the one dragon he shouldn’t even think about talking to. Also known as Tetsuro the Wicked, Tetsuro the Destroyer and Tetsuro the Slag and a host of other names depending on who you talked to.

The gods were working against him because Kenma had to deny himself the one thing every other dragon, dragoness and human seemed able to enjoy since Tetsuro had been no more than twenty winters.

Why?

Because of that cursed night when Tetsuro had become the absolute fixation of Prince Daishou, the crown prince of Hino Yama Mountain. The prince constantly spoke about Tetsuro. Infatuated over every move he’d heard Tetsuro’d made. The prince would never disgrace himself by tracking him down himself, but he still waited for Tetsuro to return. And every being who had graced Tetsuro’s bed before or since -- and there were hordes of them -- became the enemy of this one irrational royal.

Daishou told Kenma he loved Tetsuro, but Kenma had a hard time believing that love and obsession were the same thing. Would Daishou still be so “in love” with Tetsuro if he’d come back to him pleading for more time in his bed? If Tetsuro professed a never-ending love? Or would he have tossed him aside like the others who come to him?

But Tetsuro had done none of those things. He’d left Daishou’s bed as the though he was being chased by the gods of misery and hatred, and he never came back. In fact, he never came back to Hino Yama Mountain again. And every day Kenma implored to any god who would listen that it would be the day when Daishou would stop talking about him, thinking about him, living for him. But, always, at some point, Daishou would find something that would bring him back to that point. Back to Tetsuro.

Even worse, Daishou blamed Kenma. Especially once the rumors spread that Tetsuro had left Daishou’s bed specifically to search out Kenma.

Kenma almost snorted. He knew better. Of course that wasn’t true. It was a simple play of pure luck, or rather misfortune. When Tetsuro had found him that night, alone in the royal archives deep in the bowels of Hino Yama Mountain, he’d been looking for a quiet escape from Daishou, and Kenma had been looking for much needed time alone.

Kenma thought things would’ve turned out different if Daishou hadn’t come looking for Tetsuro. But he did. Kenma scented the prince before Tetsuro, who had been quite resolved on convincing Kenma to come with him to a human town, of all places, to find a pub and have a meal. “We can spend a bit of time getting to know one another,” he’d said.

Looking into those warm brown eyes, Kenma battled his desire to push Tetsuro to the ground and have his way with him. That couldn’t happen, not with Daishou’s impending arrival. But Tetsuro wouldn’t listen to Kenma. The fool kept cutting Kenma off, intent on persuading him that he was worth spending time with. And the more he cut him off, the more frustrated Kenma became.

Kenma’s temper was a rarely seen thing. But when he heard the flap of Daishou’s wings and knew that the dupe in front of him wouldn’t stop talking, proving once again how easy it was to ignore Kenma, he let a bit of that temper control him and he did the only thing he could think of…

He threw his battle ax at him.

In hindsight, perhaps he could have thought of something better. He felt especially bad when it grazed his temple and the blood began to spurt.

Then the rumors took hold.

Initially, the prince paid little attention to the rumors especially when in the presence of the royals. However, his teasing toward Kenma became a little harsher, his venomous tongue a little more pointed. The more time that passed that Tetsuro is nowhere to be seen, the more Daishou started to turn on Kenma. 

"You are the reason Tetsuro has not returned,” the prince accused. “You are the reason he stays away from me.” The situation had gotten so troubled that Kenma’s father met with the Elders and the decision was made to send Kenma out amongst the humans sooner. He’d been studying in Chie Heiva for ten years now and not once had he missed the hallowed stone halls of Hino Yama Mountain.

At the cruel twist of fate, after almost thirty winters had passed, Kenma had the one being he could never stop thinking about, or dreaming about, or lusting over standing right in front of him -- almost naked.

Unfortunately, he was also the one dragon who could get Kenma killed.

“Tetsuro,” he somehow managed to squeak out. “Good morn to you.”

“And to you, Kenma. You look awfully beautiful today.”

The fact he could say that and sound like he meant it was probably why so many beings fell under his spell. Yet Kenma couldn’t be fooled. He had mirrors, did he not?

“Thank you. So why are you—”

“Och!” he cut in as he always did. The dragon rarely took a breath, it seemed. “You won’t believe my morning, Kenma. You truly won’t. Mind if I sit?”

“Uh—”

“Good. Thanks.” He dropped down beside Kenma. All that dragon as almost naked human male. It took every ounce of his strength not to reach out and touch him. Like that solid thigh brushing against his robe-covered leg, to see how it felt under his human  
hands. Kenma had never been intimate with a male as a human. He’d heard it could be… entertaining.

“So there I am, on the couch, having fun with her, when suddenly her father comes in.”

“Oh, that must have been—”

“Horrible, right. I was informed that we were alone in that house. But it seemed not. That might be one of her ploys to make me Claim her or marry her or whatever they call it.”

“Even though you’re—”

“A dragon, right. She doesn’t know that bit, you see. Best to keep her in the dark about that, don’t you think?”

“Well—”

“Especially for just a night of entertainment. Why she’d want me as a mate, I have no idea.

So what are you reading?”

It took her a moment to realize he’d asked her a question he expected her to answer. “Alchemic Formulas from the Kashijo Witches of Sabasho Desert.”

“Is it stimulating?”

“A—”

“I don’t know how you can read so many books. I get uninterested after a few pages.”

“So,” Kenma found the courage to ask, “you’ve never read the books about yourself?”

Tetsuro groaned, rested his elbows on his raised knees, and dropped his head in his hands. “Tell me you haven’t read those.”

Read them? He’d devoured them.

“Well—”

“Because I didn’t sanction those to be printed.”

The books had begun to circulate among humans and dragons nearly seven years before. Kenma’d only just completed reading volume three the previous night and the word that volume four being available soon had him nearly breathless. The books had two editions; one for humans and one for dragons written in the ancient language of their people. This is a language that humans could never hope to learn with their inferior minds, ensuring the fact dragons roamed among them freely remained a well-kept secret.

“The books aren’t true, then?”

His face told Kenma that the contents of the books were as true as they could be. “Well, I never denied those adventures. I just said I never sanctioned them being written about, printed and circulated. Tetsuro turned his head and looked at him, those brown eyes hot his face. “I want you to know I can keep a secret quite well, Kenma. I don’t run around telling tales about my relationships.”

Such a tempting offer, but one that would be cutting his own throat. Kenma would be an official enemy of Daishou then, and he just wouldn’t risk his life for any male, no matter how tempting that male is.

“I—”

“Perhaps I could lure you away from your interesting book with promise of a delicious meal at one of the nearby taverns?”

Shocked, Kenma gripped the book in his lap tightly. He wanted to take him out? In public?

What should Kenma say? I’d love to? How about dinner in my room? Forget that, let’s go for it right here, right now?

Instead what he heard himself stuttering was, “I…I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Both.” He shot to his feet, the book still in his hands. “I have to go.”

He stood and towered over her as no human could. “Don’t go, Kenma. Spend the night with me.”

Kenma should be insulted. He’d just left another female’s bed and now, still almost naked, he’d asked Kenma to warm his bed. But this was Tetsuro the Whore. He wasn’t doing anything out of character. He actually felt kind of proud he’d asked him at all. Although he knew that to be pathetic. And he’d never admit it out loud.

Kenma focused on the book in his hands. “That’s very kind of you, but…but I…I—”

Big fingers lightly gripped his chin and tilted his face up to his.

“Gods, Kenma. You do so tempt me.”

Kenma nearly melted at his words. Melted right into a big puddle at his feet.

“Tetsuro, I—”

Kenma stopped talking when he realized watchmen stood behind Tetsuro.

“There you are,” one of them said, slapping his hand down on Tetsuro’s shoulder.

Tetsuro gave a short snort. “And such a good job finding me, since I’ve been standing here for the last twenty minutes.”

With a snarl, the watchmen motioned to the others and large steel shackles were locked onto Tetsuro’s wrists.

“Don’t look so, Kenma.” Tetsuro grinned. “I have every intention of coming back for you.”

Kenma opened his mouth to say something, but no words would come out. He’d rendered him completely speechless. But since Tetsuro really didn’t let Kenma get a word in edgewise, this wasn’t exactly an incredible feat. Holding the book close to his chest and pulling the hood of his acolyte robe down over his face, he nodded, turned, and fled.

The watchmen handed Tetsuro the pair of leggings he’d left behind. Tetsuro pulled them on, the steel manacles on his wrists clanging against the chains as he did so, while the guards asked him questions about his intents toward the lady. He’d had none except for what they’d attempted to do before they got caught. But when they demanded to know if he was aware he’d tried to bed a virgin, Tetsuro had laughed outright.

At that point, they led him downstairs to the great front doors of the school. As he walked out into the bright morning, he saw Kenma standing on the front steps talking to an aged human male who wore the robes of a master.

Although he nodded and made noises as if he paid attention, Tetsuro knew Kenma was fully aware of his presence.

“Kenma.”

Kenma stopped talking to his teacher and, with a nod, faced Tetsuro. “Yes?”

He glanced at the watchmen who grudgingly allowed him to step closer.

“I am sorry.”

Kenma frowned. “Sorry? Sorry about—what are you doing?”

“Doing what I’ve been dying to do since I saw you in the royal archives.”

Before Kenma could even think to ask what that might have been, Tetsuro’s shackled hands gripped the front of his robe and yanked him close, forcing him to rise on his toes. He gasped and then Tetsuro’s mouth was on his. Startled, he automatically slammed his fists on his shoulders and, if he were actually human, he might have crushed him where he stood. But with a Takai Senshi it was like hitting a mountain. Tetsuro’s head tipped to the side and Kenma felt his tongue slip between his lips and into mouth. He drew his tongue back but Tetsuro’s only followed until it had the poor thing cornered. Then it stroked and stroked and Kenma’s human body heated, everything beginning to ache, demanding the dragon to finish what he’d just started.

But as Kenma reached for him, Tetsuro abruptly pulled away. He stared down at him, his eyes wide in shock.

“I never thought…” Tetsuro shook his head, looking confused. Finally, he said, “I promise, Kenma, I will be back for you.”

Not sure he understood, Kenma asked, “Back for me?”

“It might be a bit, though.” He took several steps back, holding up the chains and manacles that had been clamped to his wrists, only now he held them in his hands. “And, uh…sorry. Think of it as retribution for that bloody ax.”

Tetsuro dropped the chains and gave him a wicked smile and wink seconds before he took off running.

Watching him bolt down the street, that big grin on his handsome face and the town guards right behind him, Kenma could do nothing more than laugh. Even as the school masters took Kenma back inside the school to calm his “hysteria” after his brutal “assault,” he continued to laugh and laugh as he never had before.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Wake up, brother.”

Tetsuro felt the bed lift when his brother’s foot kicked it. His big, cold, lonely bed.

A full moon had passed since he’d had a female in his bed. The search for him still persists, so Tetsuro had taken up residence in his human home. A castle buried in a valley between the Tani Mountains. He knew he could still have any dragon or human he wanted to share his bed, but he didn’t want that. What he wanted was to go back and get Kenma. He had always known that the name “Innocent” had been wrongly given. The kiss they shared proved that. Until things calmed down a bit, however, he’d have to wait to go back to Chie Heiva. But not much longer. He didn’t think he could wait much longer.

“Go away, Yaku,” he grumbled, turning his face away to bury it deeper into his pillow.

“You did this,” his brother replied in that calm way he had that barely hid a veneer of ruthlessness Tetsuro appreciated during a time of war. “You need to fix it.”

“I did what?”

“Kenma the Innocent.”

Realizing his brother wouldn’t leave, Tetsuro rolled to his back but still did not leave his bed. “What about him?”

“You brought Kenma much trouble, brother. And you have little time left to go and protect him.”

“What are you talking about?” Did the watchmen thing Kenma helped him? If Tetsuro thought that for a second that Kenma’d be in any danger, he would have taken him that day. “Are you telling me the watchmen are planning to punish him for what happened?”

His brother, a copper dragon, dropped into a chair across from him. “Watchmen? This has nothing to do with them. It’s your prince I speak of.”

Cringing at the mere mention of the loathsome prince, Tetsuro snapped, “That viper is not my anything.”

“Someone told Prince Daishou you two have been together. You were seen kissing the little gold outside that human school he attends. The prince seems to think you love Kenma.”

“Love Kenma?” With a laugh, Tetsuro shook his head. “I don’t know where that fool Daishou got that idea but—”

“He’s sold him, brother.”

Tetsuro’s grin slowly faded. “I’m…I’m sorry. What?”

Intense brown eyes stared at him. “He’s sold him. To old Yoshiki.”

Sitting up, Tetsuro growled, “The Kita-Rai dragons? He’s sold Kenma to the Kita-Rai dragons?” Their greatest enemies and some of the most dangerous warriors.

“Yoshiki has twelve sons.” Like the humans of that desolate place, those in the Northlands bred few females that they can train to be intellectuals. Instead they stole them from wherever they could find them. “Daishou sent word he had a male to sell. Old Yoshiki was reluctant when he heard male, but when he found out Kenma could read and write, he doubled his offer, and they settled on a price.”

“And you’re telling me Kenma is all right with this?” If so, then he needed to speak with him. He wouldn’t allow him to leave his people over this ridiculous situation.

But Yaku shook his head. “Kenma does not know, brother. But I have a lover in the court. He told me all this. He’s always liked Kenma and thinks this is unfair.”

“Of course this is unfair!”

“Then you best get up. The Kita-Rai are coming for Kenma. I’ve heard they near Chie Heiva as we speak.”

Tetsuro tossed off his bedcovers, rage singing through his veins. “How could Daishou do this? Kenma is his friend.”

“That despicable beast has no friends. I warned you, brother. I warned you not to involve yourself with him.”

“I know. I know. Don’t you think I know?” he said, yet again, as he snatched his leather leggings off the floor and dragged it on so he wouldn’t walk through his castle naked. The humans always seemed so rattled by that. “I didn’t even stay the whole night because I couldn’t wait to get out of there.”

“You bruised his royal ego. If you went back to him with tail between your legs, this wouldn’t be a problem. But you lumped him with all the rest when you ignored Prince Daishou.”

“I don’t ignore the rest. I ignore Daishou because he makes my skin crawl.”

Together the brothers strode from Tetsuro’s bedchamber and down the hall. As they made it to the top of the stairs, one of his closest brothers, Kai rushed up to them. “There you are. Have you heard?”

“Aye.”

Kai shook his head. “What did you do to that poor dragon?” 

“Nothing.”

“I don’t understand all this,” Tetsuro continued. “It was just a kiss.”

“A kiss in front of everybody in Chie Heiva, including one of Daishou’s spies. Seems he’s had Kenma watched for years. He’s been sure you two were lovers, but he’d had no proof—until you kissed him.”

“And, brother,” Kai added, “you seem to forget that stories have spun around you and Kenma since the morning after you lay with the prince.”

“Rumors? What rumors?”

Yaku shook his head. “How do you remain so oblivious to all that is around you?”

“Skill.”

“The rumor,” Kai continued, “is that you left the prince’s bed to track down Kenma.”

“That’s not true. I stumbled upon Kenma when I was making my escape.”

“And that he threw an ax at your head to protect his innocence.”

Tetsuro scoffed at the word ‘innocence’. “Although the rumors are much more interesting, that’s not what happened.”

As was their practice since they were young, Tetsuro grabbed hold of one brother, Kai, in this instance, while the Yaku deftly turned and opened one of the windows carved into the stone wall.

“Tetsuro! Don’t you—”

Using both hands, Tetsuro chucked his brother out the window.

Kai didn’t hit the ground below—for once—and instead shifted midair. “Bastard!” he snarled while hovering outside the window they’d chucked him through.

“I told you to always be on your guard at all times,” Tetsuro stated simply before Yaku closed the window.

“Whatever the truth, Tetsuro, your prince believes much differently.”

The brothers hurried down the stairs, heading toward the Great Hall and the courtyard.

“Daishou is not my anything, so I wish you’d both stop saying it.”

They made it out into the front courtyard. The two suns hung low and bright as the wintertime inched toward them.

“You know if you interfere, Tetsuro, the wrath of the royals will descend upon you.”

Tetsuro shrugged as he easily stepped out of the way of Kai’s swinging tail. “I don’t care. It’s like father used to say: it’s one thing to make a mess out of your own life—”

And with a smile the brothers finished the words together, “—but shit all to mess up another.”

\----------------------------------------------------

Kenma, sitting in a field no more than several hundred paces outside Chie Heiva with his back comfortably resting against a large tree, studied closely the parchments he’d brought with him. One of his top skills was deciphering ancient texts and unfortunately, one that he was woefully behind on. He couldn’t focus for hours, which was unusual for him, all he thought of was the blindingly intense kiss he shared with the whore of Kogen Yami

Now, however, he’d begun to get back into the swing of things. He had no choice since Tetsuro had not returned for him and that was best. Spending time with the Slag would only get him killed. So Kenma threw himself into his work, hoping he’d eventually forget all about him.

So completely lost in the moment, he didn’t know he wasn’t alone until he heard a low voice say, “You read?”

He looked up and saw three males in front of him, wearing black capes with the hoods pulled over their heads. Kenma’s nose twitched. They were dragons in human form. Fully dressed.

His nose twitched again—but not dragons of Kogen Yami.

He forced a smile, trying to remain calm. “Aye.”

“Reading is a skill we treasure, dragon.” The tallest of the three crouched in front of him. Kenma could now see his face and he was…attractive. He’d always heard the Kita-Rai dragons were anything but. Their brutal land make living in the north hard and their faces and bodies clearly showed that. The dragon in front of him bore scars, but nothing that detracted from the natural beauty his body possessed.

But Kenma was no fool. The North dragons had been for centuries, until the present, considered as dangerous enemies of Kenma’s people. They had no overall ruling body and instead lived in family-ruled fiefdoms. They were a brutal lot. Cruel, heartless and based on everything he had read, Kenma would concur.

“Sweet dragon, how would you like to come to a land where you’d be appreciated for your intelligence as much as your beauty?”

Kenma had to admit it sounded tempting. Kogen Yami had never revered Kenma’s ‘beauty’ and education was hard to come by in the Northlands so they searched for dragons who could help with that. The north dragons’ preference lies on knowledge than beauty.

“That’s very kind, but I don’t want to leave my home.”

“This is a waste of our time, brother,” one of them snarled. “Let us just—”

The dragon’s words were cut off when his brother stood and twisted so quickly, all the other could do was stagger away.

“We agreed on this, brother. On this trip, my rule shall be followed.”

While the brothers argued, Kenma slowly stood. He knew something was wrong, he just couldn’t tell what. But for a dragon from the north to be wandering this far south, there had to be a reason.

Kenma ignored the shaking of his fingers and the standing of his hairs on the back of his neck as he quickly called up spells he could use if so warrant.

The one he’d been speaking to faced him again when the brothers seemed to come to some sort of silent agreement.

“Begging your pardon, Kenma. My brother knows not when to keep silent.”

Kenma took a deep breath, centered himself and allowed himself a moment of calm. He felt the bark of the tree against his back. He listened to the crows over his head, talking to each other as they did. He smelled the earth beneath his bare human feet and the warm suns over his head.

When he knew his voice was stronger and steadier, he asked, “How do you know my name?”

Sharp blue eyes watched Kenma closely. “We’ve come for you, Kenma the Innocent. We will bring you to your new home.” He said it kindly, but Kenma knew if he attempted to run they’d simply drag him back to their lands in chains.

“Allow us to show you what we can provide for someone like you.” He stepped closer and Kenma leaned his head back to look at him. “You will never regret coming with us. I swear I’ll do all in my power to make sure of that.”

Kenma swallowed hard, his gaze trapped by his.

“Brother,” one of his kinfolks said with a reprimanding tone, “Each one of us gets a chance to prove himself to the dragon. That is a clearly stated rule.”

“I have not forgotten,” he murmured while staring at Kenma’s mouth. “I forget nothing.”

He stepped back from him and held out his hand. “Come, Kenma.”

Still staring into his eyes, Kenma realized he reached for him. His hand slipping into his firm, dry grasp…

And like that, he was gone.

Kenma watched the dragon knocked across the field by a blast of flame so hot it almost singed off the front of his robe.

There was a massive chaos as one of the brothers shouted “Takai Senshi!” and they began shifting to their dragon form.

Kenma fled into the woodlands, knowing if he didn’t move fast, he could easily be crushed before he could shift. He burst through the trees into another clearing. With a thought, he shifted from human to dragon and took to the air. He’d barely gotten off the ground when another set of strong dragon arms wrapped around him from behind, blocking his wings from fully extending.

“Got you!”

He went to spit out a spell until he saw pitch-black scales on the arms that held him. Kenma looked over his shoulder and started in surprise. “Tetsuro?”

“I can enlighten you with everything.”

What kind of greeting is—

Kenma’s eyes widened. “This is your doing, isn’t it?”

“Why assign guilt here?”

“Wait. What?”

“No time for answers, dragon. We have bigger problems to take care of right now.”

As if to prove Tetsuro right, dragons from the north burst from the clearing and headed straight for them.

Tetsuro pushed him away. “Fly, Kenma! Toward Shiro. Go! Now!”

Kenma did as ordered, turning away from Tetsuro—barely noting that the dragon had on his battle armor—and heading toward the land of Shiro. Although he had no idea what waited for him in Shiro. 

The first blast of lightning hit Tetsuro dead in the chest, knocking him back a hundred feet. Thank the gods his was wearing his battle armor. The breastplate shielded him from the strength of their attack. At least until they went for his head.

They sent out another explosion and Tetsuro spun to his left. As the purple bastards took in breaths to attack him again, he unleashed a line of blaze, hitting the one in the front. The dragon flew back right into the range of Yaku, who hit him with a breath of flame that propelled him into one of his kinsmen. Kai swooped up from underneath and took aim at the weakest spot on any dragon, the underbelly. While Tetsuro’s armor protected him from that, the Lightning dragons wore no armor. Their error in thinking that it’s safe coming to Kogen Yami territory at the command of the prince was their downfall.

A formidable Takai Senshi Tetsuro might be, but his time in active duty in the Queen’s army had been short-lived. He followed no one’s dictates but his. The army couldn’t take his rank completely because he was too good a fighter, so he was called to battle only when they needed him. When the enemy is too powerful for a regular Takai Senshi. He’s too much trouble to tolerate among the general rank and file.

The Lightning dragons screamed in agony as Yaku, the copper dragon, circled around them, his battle sword drawn. “Go, brother. We’ll follow.”

“Are you sure?”

“Go!” Yaku ordered before unleashing another blast of flame.

Tetsuro turned and followed Kenma.

Not far from Shiro, Kenma waited until the black dragon passed beneath him. Tetsuro hadn’t told him everything, and waiting until he’d come up with a satisfactory excuse didn’t sit well with him. Besides, he was angry and felt the need to take it out on someone.

Eyes narrowing, Kenma dived into Tetsuro, crash-landing on his back.

“What the—”

“What did you do?” he demanded, grabbing handfuls of his hair and yanking.

“Ow! Have you lost your mind?” Tetsuro roared, infuriating him more for some reason.

“What did you do? I know this is because of you!”

He yanked again, knowing how much Tetsuro the Vain, a new name Kenma just thought of, prided himself on his hair. True, it was the shiniest and most beautiful he’d ever seen, but that only made Kenma want to rip every hair from his head!

Tetsuro headed toward the land below them but, tricky bastard dragon that he was, he waited until the final moments before flipping onto his back. Kenma smashed hard into the soft lakeside dirt, the weight and speed they’d been going pushing him until he crashed into ancient trees half-circling the lake.

Yet even after all that, Kenma still refused to release his hair.

Tetsuro not wanting to crush him, scrambled off Kenma. He was small for a dragon and Tetsuro was bigger than many dragons. Add in his armor, and he could easily crush him.

But still…his hair!

“Release me, Kenma!”

“Not until you tell me what you did! I’ll rip every hair from your enormous head if I have to!”

To prove it, Kenma did just that, strands of hair tearing right from Tetsuro’s scalp.

Snarling, Tetsuro smacked at his claws. When that didn’t work, he grabbed hold of Kenma’s wrists and slammed his forearms to the ground, using his weight to pin him into place. Startled, he released him, but he knew he might go for his hair again if he didn’t calm him.

“Kenma, stop this. Now!”

“Tell me what you did, Tetsuro the Slag!” he spat into his face. “Tell me!”

Sitting back on his haunches, he freed her, holding up his claws. A conciliating gesture. Seemed the little innocent had quite a temper. “Just…calm down.”

“I won’t calm down,” he promised, scrambling back to his feet and away from Tetsuro. “Just tell me.”

“Someone told Daishou about the kiss I gave you outside the school. He seems to believe you’ve betrayed him.”

The rage went out of him, replaced with confusion.

“I don’t understand. What do the Kita-Rai dragons have to do with Daishou or with me?”

“We can talk about this later.” He wanted to get Kenma to safety right away. And that means getting him back to his home.

“No. You’ll tell me now.”

Gods, where was the mouse he was used to? The shadow who wordlessly followed Daishou? The male calmly ordering him around was far from the Kenma the Innocent he’d heard about all these years.

“Fine. Daishou sold you to the Lightnings.”

“He…” Kenma sat back on his haunches and stared at him. “He sold me?”  
“Aye. To old Yoshiki. I’ve fought him in battle and took his eye. It just made him look crazier.”

Taking in a deep breath, Kenma nodded. “He sold me.”

“Kenma—”

Kenma held up a claw to silence him. “And you,” he looked straight at him. “You took me from the Northerners.”

Tetsuro nodded solemnly, completely contented with his role as hero and champion. “I couldn’t let this happen to you, now could I?”

Years later he’d admit—he never saw that tail coming.

Covering his jaw where the sharp tip of his tail had cut him, Tetsuro glowered. “Why would you do that? I saved you, didn’t I?”

“You brought war to our people and you stand there looking self-righteous?”

“I brought war?”

“Yes. You.” Kenma shook his head, turning as he did. Tetsuro took a step back to dodge that tail. He wasn’t afraid, but he wasn’t thoughtless, either. “I have to go back,” he finally said and looked as if he were seconds from taking flight.

Tetsuro grabbed hold his arm. “What are you talking about?”

“I have to go back, Tetsuro. It hasn’t been that long.” He glanced up at the sky to confirm. “And if your clan of brothers haven’t killed them yet, I can fix this.”

He knew from his words and expression what he planned to do. Sacrifice himself for the greater good of his people.

“You’ll fix nothing, Kenma.”

He tried to walk away from him. “Tetsuro—”

Tetsuro jerked him back, harshly, making sure he had his attention. He did.

“You’ll. Fix. Nothing.”

“Get your claws—”

He gave him a hard shake. “Listen well, Kenma. I’ve created this, but I’ll fix it. But I’ll be damned if I let you sacrifice yourself because of that mad prince.”

“He’s not mad, Tetsuro. He’s nasty. Nastier than you or I.”

“I don’t care.”

“You have to know he won’t stop. He won’t stop until I’m gone or dead. I think gone is better.”

“So you’ll…run?” The word was unusual on his tongue. Male or female, young or old, his Clan never ran.

“Why not? I’m quite fast. And I have this strange love of having my neck attached to my body.”

With a growl, Tetsuro turned, dragging Kenma behind him.

“What are you doing?”

“We’re going to my castle, if I have to drag your pretty ass there myself.”

“But won’t your clan be there?”

Finally, his full anger snapped and he turned on him. “You think you’re not safe with my clan?”

Now Kenma held her claws up in a placating gesture. “It’s not what I meant at all.”

“Then what do you mean?” he demanded.

He watched Kenma gather his courage before saying, “You’ll be putting them at risk, too. Daishou will stop at noth—”

Amazed he seemed more concerned with everyone but himself, Tetsuro calmly cut in, “If Daishou crosses my clan, he’ll soon learn how little his royal title means.”

“Tetsuro—”

“We’re done discussing this. You’ll come with me.”

His mind turned. Tetsuro could see it, see him trying to talk himself out of this. His gold eyes furtively glanced around, desperate, but he only had to flash a fang to make it clear how far he’d go.

“Fine,” Kenma said with an absurdly heartbreaking sigh. “I’ll come with you. But…my father. He’s not safe.”

“I’ve already sent the twins to protect your father.”

“Only two?”

“Trust me. With these two I sent, Atsumu and Osamu… your father will be fine.”

“Knowing my father, he’d want to fix this. He’ll go to the queen.”

“And they’ll go with him when he’s ready. His own personal guards. No one will get near him.”

Kenma sighed again, and Tetsuro knew he’d won. At least he’d won this particular argument. He sensed other fights wouldn’t be so easy.

“I’ll go with you.”

Tetsuro forced himself not to grin. He knew Kenma wouldn’t appreciate it and his scalp still stung. “Thank you.” With that, he took several steps back from him and extended his wings in preparation to take flight, but stopped a moment, compelled to make something very clear.

“Kenma?”

He’d just unfurled his wings, ready to follow, when he looked up at him.

“There’s something you should know.”

He merely tilted his head, waiting for him to continue.

“I am sorry this happened, and I’ll do what I can to fix it—but I’m not sorry I kissed you.” He winked as Kenma’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Daishou’ll not make me regret that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading my first fic! If you liked it, please let me know what you like! Comments are very much appreciated! See you on the next update!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re hurting him,” Kenma accused, quickly getting to his feet.
> 
> “You were going to eat him.”
> 
> “Give him back to me,” he ordered as only a royal could.
> 
> Tetsuro moved away from his grasping hands. “Only if you give me your word that you’ll not eat him.”
> 
> “Fine. I give you my word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole clan is now involved. Let the chaos begin!
> 
> I want to assure you no harming of kittens was done in the making of this chapter
> 
> **This chapter mentions non-graphic revenge killing. If that is a no-no for you, skip the part starting from "To Kenma's surprise" until "as much as I blamed myself"

**Chapter 2**

Kenma was irritated in so many things at present that he wasn’t sure what’s the topmost on his list.

Perhaps the shirt and leggings he had to wear? A brazen ruby red shirt that was much too big for him, since it belonged to Tetsuro. Big enough leggings that looked like sleepwear in his smaller frame and the shirt sleeves that kept sliding off his shoulders. Every time he adjusted one side, the other slid off and every male eye, nay, every eye in the house seemed to focus right on him.

Or perhaps the fact he wasn’t in a cozy cave. No, he was in a…a…

Kenma glanced around and barely contained his angry growl.

He was in a castle where if he shifted and spread his wings, he’d take out a good part of the great hall. It was admittedly a pleasant castle, but a _bloody castle_. What clan willing lived in a castle _with humans_?

And since he was in this castle, though not of his own doing, he had to remain human -- all the time. Why would he wanted to do that? When they landed in Shiro, Tetsuro’s human castle home, he was shown to a bedroom… with a bed in it! A bed he was expected to sleep on!

It’s quite true that Kenma’d been living among humans for some time, but was out of necessity! It was different. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make for the sake of gaining more knowledge. This way of living, done on purpose, irritated him.

Kenma came to a conclusion on what annoyed him most of all. True, those aforementioned things were annoying him. But the teeth grinding, hands clenching (so he wouldn’t unleash his claws), gaze focusing on the floor (so the rage in his eyes won’t be recognized) annoyance was -- _them_.

The entire Kemori Clan from within a league. _All_ of them. Kenma had never heard anything like it. They never shut up. Kenma now understood why Tetsuro kept cutting him off so often when they were talking. It was how his clan communicated. If one wanted to be heard, one had to scream, _literally_.

Kenma didn’t scream. He shrunk to himself, kept his hands in his lap, his head bowed, his eyes on the floor, and mind as far away from the castle as he could imagine. While the members of the Kemori clan all shouted at each other, Kenma flew in the bright bronze skies of Sabasho. He’d only once to the desert lands of Sabasho with his father, but he kept it in his memories. The Nishi-Ri, western desert dragons, fascinated Kenma. The same colors as the dragons of Kogen Yami, but there was a shiny brass overlay to the scales that he absolutely liked. He spent hours learning the lifestyle, language and history of the Nishi-Ri.

Kenma was so engrossed on his own thoughts, it wasn’t until he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder that he realized the clan finally gone silent. Yet he sensed that was only because they were waiting for him to say something. But Kenma had no idea what exactly they asked him.

Clearing his throat, he looked up and found them all watching him. Good gods, what had they asked him?

“I’m sorry, I—”

“Now, no need to apologize, lad,” one of Tetsuro’s aunts told him while patting his hand. “This isn’t your doing, now, is it?”

Before Kenma could answer, the entire room erupted into angry cries about Daishou, and Kenma lost the thread of conversation yet again.

Frustrated, Kenma pulled his shirt sleeve onto his shoulder. Of course, that only meant the left fell off the other side, hanging low on his arm. Knowing he watched him, Kenma glanced over and, as he suspected, Tetsuro stared at him from behind several rows of his kin. He smirked and raised an eyebrow. If he could have reached him, he would have slapped his face.

He wished he’d aimed his tail lower. Perhaps cutting his vocal cords would have eased his growing resentment.

Enjoying that vision more than he should, Kenma let his gaze slide back to the floor and back to the images of him flying.

_Flying anywhere but here._

\----------------

“You’ll need to leave him be, Tetsuro.”

Surprised, Tetsuro glanced at his aunt. One of his sire’s bloodline. When his sire had died, his Aunt Himari had done what she could for Tetsuro, when not dealing with her own offspring or in battle.

“What are you talking about?”

“You and the innocent. Stay away from him.”

“Why?”

His aunt gave him that look she used to when he’d bang his head into walls to see how long before he could actually break through. “Look at him. Poor, shy little thing.”

“Shy? Him?” He watched Kenma for a moment and saw how his aunt and anyone for that matter could make that mistake. Sitting there with hunched posture, the shirt he wore slipping off all the best places, but still managing to look innocent and untouched, hands in his lap, eyes downcast. But Tetsuro was no longer fooled by Kenma the Innocent. “He’s not shy.”

“Och! Yua, tell him.” One of his father’s many sisters, Yua had two things to her name. Her lethal way with a battle ax and that she was the mother of the Kemori Clan Twins.

“Tell him what?” Yua asked, chewing on what better be dried cow. Tetsuro forbid the eating of humans on his territory. He’d already had to clear up a few things for Kenma when he’d casually asked, “Is she dinner?” as one of his servants had walked by with two water buckets from the kitchens. The buckets hit the floor, and water went everywhere.

And then there had been the hysterical screaming…

Kenma then realized that the humans in Tetsuro’s territory knew who and more importantly _what_ he was, they were. Tetsuro took much delight in confusing Kenma. The look on his face was comical and adorable at the same time.

Himari leaned across Tetsuro and said to Yua, “Tell him he can’t be bothering the little dragon. Look at him up there.”

“Och. I know. Isn’t he a sad little thing?”

“What are you two looking at?” Because all he could see was the brute who ripped the hairs from his head. 

Yua pinched Tetsuro’s arm lightly and it took all his strength not to scream out in agony. “You stay away from him, Tetsuro the Black. Look at him. Poor wee thing.”

“Oh, come on! He attacked me, you know?”

“Aye,” Himari agreed. “Threw that ax at you to protect his innocence.”

“That is not what happened, and that’s not what I’m talking about. Just today he attacked me. Pulled hair from my head.”

“What lies are you spouting now?” Yua laughed. “We both know I’m smarter than you. That sweet little thing would never attack you. Don’t you feel bad for him? Stop making stories!”

“No!”

“Tetsuro! I tried raising you the way I know your sire wanted you to be raised.” Himari leaned in closer and whispered louder, “I know Itsuki won’t allow this. I expected more from you! Look at his face. That deformity.”

“What?” Tetsuro looked at Kenma. “What are you talking about?”

“Those horrible things on her face.”

“Oh, no, no,” Himari explained, incorrectly, “that’s just mud. He needs a bath.”

“Oh.”

“And you know,” Himari whispered, “he’s probably a virgin. And you, Tetsuro the Slag, are not the dragon for virgins.”

“What does that mean?” And was Kenma a virgin? Tetsuro winced a bit. He didn’t entertain virgins. Much too much obligation for his liking.

“He must be. How else would he get such a name?”

“Especially after spending much time in the court of Hino Yama Mountain,” Yua muttered, pulling more dried beef out of the little carry bag she kept tied to her sword belt. “All the fucking that goes on there.”

“So you just keep your claws and your cock to yourself, Tetsuro the _Whore,_ ” Himari warned him, “or I won’t have any choice but to pull your father out of his cave to deal with you. He’ll be none too happy.”

Tetsuro’s father definitely wouldn’t be happy. 

For other dragons—the least social group, that is—to call Tetsuro’s father, Akihiro the Hermit said a lot. Still, it was better than his earlier name. Akihiro the Murderer. But there had been a reason for that. A very good reason.

“All right. I’ll stay away from Kenma the Innocent.” Tetsuro said with a roll of his eyes. At least while he was at his home, under his protection because that could easily be misunderstood. _It wouldn’t be hard, would it?_ Once this mess had all been straightened out and Kenma went back to Chie Heiva and his school, Tetsuro could pursue what had been started in the royal archives. “But you two hags leave me be.”

As soon as he said those words, he covered his head with his arms, laughing while both his aunts slammed fists into his head. He winced from the kidney shot from Yua, though.

Despite the number of dragons and humans in the room, Kenma found it easy to sneak away. He simply stood up and walked out, no real sneaking involved. The clan was so engrossed in their own disturbing conversations, none of them even noticed his leaving.

_Thank the gods._

Kenma really didn’t know how much more of Kemori clan he could take. The first thirty winters of his life was spent with only with his father and mother. Time spent reading, quiet introspection, and soft-spoken discussion on any topic they fancied at the moment. His parents taught him how to contemplate, how to reason, how to survive without using any weapon. Come to think of it, it was a good thing since he was as hopeless with weapon as Tetsuro was with a book. The infamous thrown battle ax was just a lucky shot.

But the Kemori Clan didn’t really have quiet contemplation or soft-spoken discussions. There was nothing soft or quiet about these dragons.

Now, all Kenma wanted was blissful silence, some time to himself. But would he ever find it?

“M’lord, do you require some help?”

Kenma looked at the sturdy woman before him. She was one of Tetsuro’s servants and, Kenma had quickly noticed, she, or rather, none of them looked subjugated. They seemed happy and comfortable living as the Slag’s servants. They go about their day without desolation.

“Yes…uh…”

“Yori, M’lord.”

“Kenma. Just Kenma.”

“As you wish.”

“I know this may be a tall order, but is there anywhere that I can…some place I can…”

“Get some silence?”

Kenma almost dropped from gratitude that the woman so instantly understood him. 

“Yes.”

“I have just the place for you.” She held one finger up and quickly went into the kitchens—with a clan this large, Kenma wasn’t surprised Tetsuro needed more than one. When Yori returned, she had a basket of warm scones, a chalice, and a wine-filled pitcher. “This way.”

Kenma eagerly, but silently followed Yori down a winding path of hallways. He wondered how Tetsuro could afford such an enormous castle filled with servants. The Kemori Clan was not born of wealth or title, and as far as he knows, had no inherited riches like a most of the royals and nobles did. Kenma couldn’t imagine Tetsuro attacking some poor unsuspecting humans to steal from them.

“Here you are, Kenma,” Yori said as she pushed a door open with her foot. “Will this do you?”

Kenma almost wept in utter pleasure as he stepped into the well-lit and dust-covered library. “Aye. Very much.”

“Thought it might. Tetsuro’s kin—well, they’re not much for reading and learning, are they?”

Beaming, Kenma said, “So they won’t be down here, is your point?”

“They are making battle plans, and believe me, luv, they’ll be at it for hours. Besides, I believe they don’t know the castle has a library, much less care where this room is. You’ll be left alone here.”

Yori placed the scones and drink on a long wooden table. “I don’t have any cooked meat for you yet, but I’m guessing the scones will hold you for a while.”

Slowly perusing the titles on the row of shelves near him, Kenma said, “You know what I am. What we all are.”

“Aye. I do. We all do.”

“But you’ve never told.”

“We never have and we never will.” Yori assured Kenma. “It’s a long story and not one I’m much in the way of telling at the moment. It’s Tetsuro’s story tell, because I wasn’t there, ya see.”

Kenma grabbed a book she’d never read and pulled it off the shelf. “I understand.”

“We protect Tetsuro and his clan as he’s protected us and ours.” Yori said as she walked toward the door. Before she left, she added, “Our loyalty is deeper than any humans you’ll find and well-earned.”

Sensing some kind of cautioning, Kenma turned to look at Yori, but she’d already walked out the door, silently closing it behind her.

\----------------

As soon as the suns sent, the chant for food started. It turned to cat-calls and loud screaming until the servants began bringing out the platters of hot food and placing them on the tables.

“Where’s Kenma?” Tetsuro asked Yaku, who only stared at him. Blankly.

“You lost him?”

“He’s around somewhere. We didn’t lose him. Let’s look for him after we eat.” Yaku said around a mouthful of food.

Still not trusting Kenma to not go off on his own to handle the northerners and Daishou problem, Tetsuro searched the castle for him.

After going to Kenma’s room and finding it empty, he went down to the small dining hall in the back of his home, thinking that he might have gone there in search of food. All he found there were a few of the kittens playing on the floor.

Tetsuro walked into the kitchen, getting more desperate by the second.

“Something we can help you with, Tetsuro?” asked Yori. An older human, she’d worked for him since she’d been a young girl, as had her mother and her mother’s mother. He liked Yori very much. She made him laugh.

“The gentleman I brought home today? Have you seen him?”

“Last I saw him, he was in the library.”

Tetsuro tilted his head to the side and stared at Yori. After a long moment’s pause, “I have a library?”

Yori snorted. “Aye, m’Lord,” she replied, not bothering to hide her laughter. “With books and everything!”

“Truly?” He grinned now that he knew Kenma was safe and not sacrificing herself for the dragon kingdom of Kogen Yami. “I never knew.”

“As I’d guessed.”

“Fascinating.” He started to walk away, then gestured to the door. “Uh…can you point me…”

With a good-natured shake of her head, Yori walked with Tetsuro out to the hall, giving him quick directions. “Once you’re in that part of the castle,” she finished, “go down the hall, all the way to the end, turn left, and the very last door on the right.”

“Thank you.”

“Welcome.”

Tetsuro followed Yori’s directions and, as she suggested, he found Kenma in the library. Still wearing that dark red shirt and barefoot, he sat on the floor, completely engrossed in a book. He probably had no idea how late the time had grown.

Even more fascinating, he had one of the new batches of black kittens asleep in his lap. When Tetsuro had taken over this land, he’d begun to breed the animals to create bigger, more battle-ready dogs, but the local children were scared of them. He decided to breed cats for the companionship they provide to the offspring of the castle’s servants, and children around the town. They were wonderful pets and companions and Tetsuro wouldn’t have to worry about torn limbs off a good-sized man, or children. He had the dogs for when the situation called for it.

“Kenma?”

“Mhhm?”

He couldn’t help but grin. “Kenma?” he called again.

He finally lifted his head. “Yes?”

“It’s time for evening meal.”

“Evening…” He turned his head toward the window. “Oh. It is dark.”

“Aye. It is. And I’m starving.” He held his hand out for him. “So let’s go feed, then.”

“No.” He waved him away. “I’ll be fine until later.”

“You will?”

“Aye.”

“If you’re sure…”

“Of course.” He ran a hand down the kitten’s back while staring at his book. “This little one will tide me over until I—oiy!” he barked when Tetsuro reached down and grabbed the kitten from Kenma’s lap. “He’s mine!”

“Not if you’re planning to eat him.”

“What else would I do with him?”

“He’s a pet, Kenma. A companion animal. If you wish, you can keep him as such. But if you’re planning to eat him—no.”

“That’s unfair.”

“On my territory we don’t eat cats or dogs.”

“You have the most ridiculous rules. You do know you’re not human, yes?”

“I’m well aware of that, Kenma.”

The kitten, now awake, yawned and tried to scramble out of Tetsuro’s arms and back to Kenma. When Tetsuro held him tight, he began to cry and scratch at Tetsuro’s hands.

“You’re hurting him,” Kenma accused, quickly getting to his feet.

“You were going to eat him.”

“Give him back to me,” he ordered as only a royal could.

Tetsuro moved away from his grasping hands. “Only if you give me your word that you’ll not eat him.”

“Fine. I give you my word.”

“Good.” Tetsuro shoved the kitten back at him and Kenma snuggled him close. “He seems to like you. I’d hate for that affection to be betrayed.”

“It won’t be.” He smiled when the puppy licked his face and nipped his nose.

“Then he’s my gift to you.”

Kenma looked at him in surprise. “A gift? For me?”

“Of course.” He reached over and stroked the kitten’s head, smiling when the little bastard tried to bite his finger off. “While you’re here, I’ll show you how to care for him.”

“I have received gifts only from my father and mother.” Kenma smiled, and Tetsuro wondered if he’d ever seen anything so beautiful. “Thank you.”

Tetsuro cleared his throat and stepped back from him, wondering why he had this sudden, almost overwhelming craving to give him everything he possessed and fuck him beyond reason. He’d never felt both tenderness and lust at the same time for anyone and he didn’t much like those feelings now.

“Let’s go in and eat. You can bring the kitten.”

With the kitten and the book he’d never released still in his hands, Kenma peered up at him. “I don’t spend much time with others, Tetsuro. I mostly keep to myself.”

That surprised him a bit. “But all that time in Hino Yama Mountain with Daishou…?”

“I just followed. No one ever expected me to do or say anything.” He gave a devious little smirk. “Very few at court find me very interesting. And I’ve found if I stay unbearably boring long enough, they wander away and stop talking to me altogether. I prefer when I’m not spoken to. Before I went to school in Chie Heiva, I could sometimes clear a chamber simply by entering it.”

Tetsuro laughed, tugging him forward until his bare feet touched his boot-covered ones. “Tragically for you, I haven’t been bored yet. So I know how fascinating you truly are.”

“And you’d know that how? You never let me finish a sentence.”

His own smile fell at the innocent barb. “Are you saying I talk too much?”

“Well—”

“Because I don’t. I don’t ramble too much.”

“All—”

“I have things to say, sure. But it’s not like I can’t shut up if I have to. Because I can.”

“O—”

“And do! When I have to.”

Kenma stared up at him once again, his mouth closed.

“Well?” he demanded. “Answer me.”

“You’re right. You don’t ramble too—”

“Exactly! Now come on. You can even bring your book if you like and read at the table. This lot will never even notice.”

\----------------

It was like watching wild animals feed with much snarling, growling, and food stealing. But to make it uniquely Kemori’s, there was also much laughing, taunting, and yelling. Kenma said nothing because he really didn’t have to. With Tetsuro on one side of him having either a running argument or an animated conversation with his brothers—he didn’t know which and he was just informed that they were not really blood brothers, they were clan brothers—and his infamous twin cousins, Atsumu and Osamu, on the other side, yelling at different family members across the room, Kenma didn’t have to say a word. Instead, he devoured his delicious food, hand-fed the kitten comfortably ensconced in his lap and, much to his delight, read his book. That, he would have never done at court. Ever. He’d have been forced to keep up some boring patter to entertain whatever noble sat beside him or he would have had to listen to Daishou softly mock everyone in the room.

Truth be told, Kenma hadn’t had a meal this enjoyable since he’d lived with his father. He’d always brought work or books with him to their evening meal of a freshly butchered cow or two. They’d eat, read, and barely speak and were both quite comfortable doing so.

The hour had grown late and he’d devoured half a cow’s worth of ribs before he finally lifted his gaze from his book.

“What you reading, then?” one of the twins asked.

“It’s a book on the Northland pirates. The ones who come down along the coast and raid the small towns there.”

“I heard about them. Oh, I’m Atsumu by the way. This is Osamu.”

Osamu greeted Kenma with a grunt, since he had a mouthful of food. Kenma had never met the twins before, but like every other dragon in Kogen Yami, he’d heard of them, the pair having cut a bloody swath through the enemy during the last battle against the North dragons. They were feared as much by their own people as by their enemies.

“So go on,” Atsumu insisted, “tell us about the pirates.”

Kenma glanced at the book and shrugged. “Well, there was this one story that was kind of interesting about how one of the raids went horribly wrong.”

Kenma leaned in a bit and proceeded to tell the cousins the story, elaborating with details about the town and the pirates from the other books he has read. He kept on talking since the twins seemed to be interested in his story. 

“He knew, then,” he said.

“Knew what?” Atsumu all but demanded.

“He knew he either had to cut her throat or watch his men die.”

Kenma noticed the silence first. No one in the clan was ever quiet and for a moment, he thought that only he and Atsumu and Osamu remained. Kenma was surprised when he glanced around and saw that everyone was watching him. If he hadn’t known he had Tetsuro’s protection, he’d have feared for his very life, the way they all watched him.

Then, finally, from the back of the room someone snarled, “Well…go on, then!”

“Aye,” one of his many—many—aunts demanded. “Finish the story.”

A chorus of “ayes” followed and Kenma briefly debated making a run for it.

“You best finish,” Tetsuro murmured near his ear. “They’ll tear this castle down around us until they get what they want. Besides,” and the smile he gave Kenma nearly had him melting in his chair, “I’m dying to hear the end as well.”

Realizing that he didn’t much mind having the undivided attention of everyone in the room, Kenma continued. “But for the captain neither of those options worked for him. But if he was going to save them all, he’d have to move fast…”

\----------------

The dinner ended and his family went off on their own, heading out to check Tetsuro’s territory or simply enjoy the quiet night before the storms came. Storms were blowing in from the east, but it was the rainy winter season in Shiro, so no one was particularly surprised or worried.

Tetsuro silently watched Kenma head up the stairs to his room, the kitten in his arms.

“Don’t even think about it.”

Tetsuro turned away from the enticing sight of Kenma walking away to that of his twin cousins, Atsumu and Osamu.

“Don’t think about what?”

“Now, isn’t that an innocent face Tetsuro has, Atsumu?”

“That it is, Osamu. That it is. You’d never think he has nefarious plans for Kenma the Innocent.”

Tetsuro rolled his eyes and laughed. “Believe me, I do not have any plans for anyone.”

“Not sure I believe that, cousin. Who can resist a male with the moniker ‘the Innocent’?”

“Your lack of faith in me, Atsumu, hurts.” He held his hand to his chest. “Deep inside.”

His cousins, two of the greatest Takai Senshi he’d ever known, laughed and each punched one of his arms. He gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain.

“They have a point, though, brother.”

Forcing himself not to rub where the twins had hit him, he focused on Kai. “What are you talking about?”

“You with a fresh, untried male under your roof. I’m troubled.”

Tetsuro pushed away from the table he’d been leaning against and stood tall. “Troubled?”

“Aye, brother. Concerned. Kenma the Innocent is not like your other—”

“Whores?” Atsumu added helpfully.

“Aye. He’s not.”

Tetsuro felt his rarely used anger growing. “I never said he was.”

“But I saw how you looked at him.”

“I have eyes. I was looking. It doesn’t mean that I’ll—”

“Take advantage?”

“I don’t take advantage. I’ve never had to before.”

“He’s naive, Tetsuro. Sheltered. He’s never been away from his library and his books before.”

“And?”

Atsumu stepped between the two brothers who were now toe to toe. “No one wants him hurt. Least of all you, I’m guessing. Kenma might misunderstand or expect more. More than what you are willing to give.” Atsumu rested his hand on Tetsuro’s chest. “You have the biggest heart of us all, Tetsuro. But sometimes you make the mistake that everyone thinks like you. Or us. He’s not like us. He’s cultured and that, isn’t he, Osamu?”

“Aye. Cultured and soft.”

Atsumu punched Tetsuro’s jaw lightly. “Breakable, Tetsuro. So be careful what you do.”

He took his cousin’s hand, squeezed it, reassuring. “You’ve a good heart yourself, little cousin.”

He smiled, seconds before he slammed him hard across the face with his free hand. “Don’t try and soften me, you wily bastard.” But he grinned just the same.

“We’re off, then,” Osamu informed them all, heading toward the door. “We’ll go up north a bit, make sure there’s no other surprises from the Lightnings. We’ll be back later tonight.”

“And if you find more of them?” Tetsuro asked. “More of the Lightnings? What will you do then?”

Atsumu grinned as he followed after his twin. “Then we’ll have more horns to add to the ones already on our den walls, won’t we?”

Tetsuro turned back to Kai, but his brother did no more than sniff in disgust before storming off.

“What is wrong with him?” Tetsuro snapped, knowing Yaku stood behind him.

“Don’t know. He’s been strange all day. So are you going to fuck him?”

Tetsuro sighed and walked off.

“It was just a question.”

\----------------

It really galled him that his own kin thought so little of him. Thought he’d take advantage of Kenma merely to sate his lust without a care. He didn’t need to take advantage of anyone and it insulted him that anyone thought he would.

Passing Kenma’s door, Tetsuro heard him cooing to his new kitten. His scent had him pausing a moment. He always smelled so…lovely. Alluring.

His knuckles almost struck the door before he stopped himself.

_Gods, I am weak._

Before he did something foolish, Tetsuro went to his bedroom, stripped, and got into bed. He ignored his desire to crawl back down the hall and scratch on Kenma’s door like that kitten. He’d leave him alone. He would.

An hour into that chant, and the knock on his door came.

He ignored it, hoping he’d believe him asleep.

“Tetsuro,” Kenma whispered urgently through the door. “I need you!”

When he still didn’t answer, he began banging on the door.

“Hold on,” he snapped, getting out of bed and wrapping a fur around his waist. He snatched the door open, ready to order him back to her own bed when he saw tears streaming down his face. “Gods, Kenma. What is it?”

He grabbed his hand. “I think he’s dying!” Then he dragged Tetsuro toward his room. Once he got him inside, he dragged him around his bed where his kitten was hunched over.

“Do something!” he demanded, his panic tugging at his heart.

Tetsuro crouched next to the kitten and said, “Well, luv, there’s not much we can do.”

Kenma looked at him with something close to abject horror. “You’re just going to let him die?”

“No. I’m going to let him bring back up whatever he’s been eating.”

And that’s what the little bastard did.

They both moved back, disgusted.

“Oh, that’s vile!” Kenma gasped, covering his nose and mouth.

“That it is.” Tetsuro glanced around until he found a few rags piled in a corner. He grabbed them and quickly cleaned up the mess while the kitten whined softly and crawled into Kenma’s lap.

“He’s still sick.”

“His stomach ails him, is all.” He took the rags out into the hall and dumped them where the servants could find them in the morning. When he came back in, closing the door behind him, he found Kenma staring down at the kitten like he feared he might gasp his last breath at any moment. “Kenma, he’ll be fine. You just have to watch what he eats.”

Tetsuro washed his hands in the wash bowl before walking back to his side.

“Why don’t you get some sleep?” he asked him, sitting beside him on the bed.

“What if he dies while I sleep? I’ll never forgive myself.”

It took all Tetsuro’s strength not to roll his eyes. He knew he meant every word. “He won’t die while you sleep, Kenma. He merely ate something that didn’t sit well with him. You’ve no need to fret so.”

“He’s mine. My responsibility. I’ll sit with him until he’s better.”

“No. You’ll get some sleep.” Tetsuro took the kitten from Kenma’s lap. “I’ll stay up with him so you can rest.”

“That isn’t fair.” He smiled and stood, taking back the kitten. “We’ll stay up together.”

“Uh…”

But Tetsuro didn’t have much choice, since he crawled into the center of the bed and sat down, his legs crossed so his ailing kitten could rest right in the middle. He patted the space across from him and Tetsuro reluctantly moved there, desperately clutching the fur covering against him.

They sat silently for several minutes, until Kenma said, “I enjoyed dinner tonight.”

“Good. You, uh, blended in quite nicely.”

“Did I?”

“Aye. They all like you. Oh, and I got word from the ones protecting your father. He’s fine and safe.”

Kenma briefly closed his eyes. “Thank you. I worry about him so.”

“Why? I’ve never met him, but I’ve always heard he’s well-respected.”

“He is. Very well-respected, especially among our scholars. But, he can be a little…a little…” He suddenly smiled. The softest, warmest smile Tetsuro had ever seen. “He can be a bit befuddled at times.”

“Is that why he’s not an Elder?”

“He and the Elders don’t see eye to eye on much. He never understands why anyone has disputes if they’re not related to something scholarly. He’ll argue for hours over some tiny historical fact or another, trying to prove his point, but he won’t fight for his territory. He’ll give you his gold if you ask. He’s confused why our people can be ‘so bloody violent all the time’. He realized later on that being an Elder was not for him.”

Tetsuro began to relax, realizing he wouldn’t leave him this night. He seemed to need him, although his kitten was just fine. Besides, he enjoyed her company more than he could say. “And what about you?”

“What about me?”

“I’ve heard it told you intend to be an Elder one day.”

“Intend and will are two different things. I’ve a far way to go before I hope even to be considered.”

“But it’s not what you want, is it?”

And the way Kenma’s entire body jerked at his question, causing his kitten to whine in annoyance before snuggling back to sleep, Tetsuro knew he was right.

“Why would you ever think that?”

“Because I see no excitement in your eyes when you talk about it.”

Excitement? In his eyes? Was that even physically possible? “What?”

With a yawn, Tetsuro leaned back on the bed and Kenma felt a little guilty for not letting him go back to his room. But between his sick kitten and the fact he liked having Tetsuro around—especially when all he had on was that fur covering around his hips, giving Kenma a delicious view of that chest—he had no intention of sending him away.

Could he do it, Kenma wondered. Could he lure Tetsuro to his bed? True, he had him in his bed, but could she make him want her? Even he had to admit he’d never been known for his seduction tactics. And he couldn’t bring up the courage to simply pounce.

Though he wanted to. So much.

“When you talk about a library or being alone, your eyes light up. Or when you were telling that story to everyone downstairs. There was excitement in your face and your voice that wasn’t quite there when you discussed becoming an Elder one day. Looked more like you were going to the gallows.”

“That’s not true. I…I’m just tired. I’m not very enthusiastic about anything when I’m tired.”

Although Tetsuro was a bit correct. The thought of becoming an Elder almost made Kenma queasy. All the politics. All the centaur shit. He’d rather bury himself in a library than face that life on a daily basis. But he’d promised.

Because he didn’t want to think of it any more, Kenma asked, “And what about your father?”

Tetsuro stared at him while he put one arm behind his head and Kenma immediately became fascinated with the way his muscles bulged from the action. Gods, he makes a beautiful human. “You know my father, Kenma.”

“I know of your father. Can’t say as I met him. Akihiro the Hermit.”

“He’s had other names. In the past.”

If a dragon lived past his first hundred winters, he or she would start to gather many names over time. It was nothing to be ashamed of, yet Tetsuro appeared…troubled. “Like?” he prompted.

“Akihiro the Cruel. Akihiro the Murderer.”

“Oh.” Kenma pushed his hair behind his ear and he briefly noticed Tetsuro’s eyes followed his hand while he did it. “Your father is that Akihiro? I always thought the Hermit and the…uh…Cruel were two different dragons.”

“No. Just one.” Tetsuro’s gaze moved to the ceiling. “He wasn’t always like that, you know. He didn’t earn either of those names until after my sire died.”

Now, that Kenma understood. More than most, he was sure. “My father was lost after my mother died. Inconsolable for a while, and completely lost. She was equally brilliant, you see, and understood him so well, but much less befuddled. She kept everything organized and logical. Now when I go to visit, I find him under desks, behind desks, searching through piles of gold that turn out to be nothing more than brass coins merely painted gold.” He shrugged at Tetsuro’s smirk. “He can never tell the real from the fake. And I don’t think he bothers to try.”

“How did she die?”

“As only one of my parents can. She went out for a snack and picked up a bull instead of a cow. Its horn lodged in the roof of her mouth, piercing it. Nothing any healer did could fix it, and eventually she caught a brutal fever and died.”

“How old were you?”

Kenma thought a moment. “Barely thirty winters. Young.” With the kitten asleep, he rested his elbows on his knees and his chin on his fists, focusing on Tetsuro. “And you?”

“Eleven winters.”

“Och. You were a babe, Tetsuro. I’m so sorry.”

Tetsuro stared hard at the ceiling. “It was my fault, you know.”

“Your fault? How could it be?”

“Because I didn’t stay put. My father and uncles were summoned by the Queen and I wanted to go with them. So I followed.”

“At eleven winters? Could you even fly?”

“Barely. So of course my father told me to go back home. I did, but I was so low to the ground—unable to get any real height—soldiers spotted me and they thought I’d be fun to hunt.” He suddenly closed his eyes. “They had me, too. Cornered. About half a battalion’s worth.”

“For a hatchling?” Sometimes humans truly disgusted him.

“And then my sire came. A Takai Senshi like all the other males of his line. He decimated them, but one of them…one of them had good aim. He wounded him, and though he saved me and destroyed them all, my sire couldn’t save himself.”

“And your father went on to become Akihiro the Cruel.”

“Aye.”

“Did any humans survive?”

To Kenma’s surprise, Tetsuro opened his eyes and smiled. Truly, the most beautiful thing about him had to be that smile. “Some. You see, my father was gone for days, but three human females found me. For three days they stayed with me. One of them was a healer, a witch, and she tried to help my mother, but there was nothing to be done. So they made sure I ate and soothed me when I cried. Then my father came home. When he didn’t find us in the cave, he tracked us down. He almost killed the women until I stopped him, told him what happened. He left the villagers alone after that. They’d suffered enough, you see. The Duke, his men, they took the villagers’ food and abuse their power over the people. They left untold pain and suffering. But that duke and his soldiers—they didn’t survive my father’s wrath.”

“So that’s how your father got his name.”

“Actually…no. No one thought he was cruel then—just angry. Then word spread that the duke was dead and others came to claim the land as their own. But my father always met them first, and he’d kill them all. He was still angry, you see. If it moved, he killed it. Eventually they all stopped coming and my father went into his cave and rarely came out. My uncles, my aunts, they all taught me how to fight, how to survive.” He glanced at him and shook his head. “No, Kenma. No one among my kin ever blamed me. At least not as much as I blamed myself.”

“You were a babe,” he reminded him fiercely, annoyed he’d even think otherwise.

“I should have stayed put. I didn’t. And he died, all because I couldn’t fight for myself.”

“Fight for yourself? Tetsuro you were too—”

“Don’t say I was too young. A dragon can never be too young to learn to protect himself. Not in this world. My sons and daughters will be able to fight from hatching.”

“Tetsuro, isn’t that a bit of a tall order?”

“No. I came up with a training method that will get them started early. I’m using it as of the moment to my brothers. My hatchlings will be prepared for _anything._ ”

Kenma felt for the future hatchlings of Tetsuro the Wicked. They wouldn’t have easy lives. Then he frowned for a moment when he wondered who exactly he’d fall so in love with he’d settle down and have hatchlings with. But he quickly pushed the feeling away when he realized it was none of his business.

“Did all this happen here?” he asked, trying to distract himself.

“Aye. Yori’s kin were the ones who stayed with me. His great-great-grandmother and aunts. My father wanted nothing to do with any of them. Although he spared them, he still felt nothing for them. My uncles and aunts could go either way, but I knew these people needed protection. Human males can’t stay away from unclaimed territory for long. It’s like this overwhelming need they all have to conquer anything they’ve even heard about.”

“So you stayed.”

“Seemed natural, really. I’d already spent so much time with them and they never told my secret. Eventually the entire village knew about me and no one said a word.”

“But didn’t you hate them? The humans?”

“For the actions of a few? No. Doesn’t seem fair to do that.”

He had to be the first dragon Kenma had ever heard say something like that.

“You look tired,” he suddenly told him.

“No. I’m fine.” And to prove it, he yawned.

Smiling, Tetsuro turned on his side and picked up the kitten from his lap, laying the little fur ball lengthwise on the bed. Then Tetsuro patted the mattress. “Come on now. Stretch out here.”

“But, the kitten…” Yet he was already stretching out on his side, facing Tetsuro, the kitten between them, his eyes rapidly closing. The day had caught up with him so quickly.

“He’ll be fine,” Tetsuro murmured, and Kenma felt him take his and. “And tomorrow, Master Kenma, we’ll discuss his diet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading my first fic! If you liked it, please let me know what you like! Comments are very much appreciated! 
> 
> The speed of which this chapter had been updated might be a fluke. I will try to post every Wednesday and Saturday. 
> 
> See you on the next update!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kitten meowed again and Kenma’s head snapped up from Tetsuro’s chest. “Wha—where—?”
> 
> “You’re safe, Kenma,” he told him, seeing the confusion and panic on his face. When Kenma looked at him, his panic seemed to pass and he smiled at him with real warmth.
> 
> “Good morn, Tetsuro.”
> 
> “Good morn to you.”
> 
> Kenma turned a bit to look at the kitten, but he seemed more than comfortable cuddled up to Tetsuro’s chest. “And look at you, Lord Terrify Me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The clan is hell-bent on protecting the Innocent, who doesn't want and need protection.
> 
> I love animals, and any threat to Akumu, Gorudo and Kuro (horses in the stables) is purely for character development 😅😅.
> 
> Let the pining continue...

**Chapter 3**

Tetsuro didn’t know what woke him up first. The two suns shining in his eyes—or the paw repeatedly slapping at his head.

Yawning, he glared at the little monster trying to claw him to death. “Oh, now you’re feeling fine, aren’t you?”

He meowed in answer and that’s when Kenma murmured in his sleep.

That’s also when Tetsuro realized Kenma was asleep on his chest.

Slightly terrified, Tetsuro desperately tried to remember if they’d done anything the night before. He didn’t think so and, when he looked down at Kenma, he still wore the red shirt from yesterday and the fur covering he’d brought with him still lay between them.

He let out a breath, but still didn’t know what had come over him. He might not have touched him, but all the things they’d discussed…

Tetsuro never talked about his father with anyone but his kin, and they never mentioned the old dragon unless necessary. Tetsuro definitely never discussed his sire and what happened that awful day. His own kin knew never to mention it. Nearly a century ago, one cousin drunkenly brought it up after a family hunting party and lost both his horns when Tetsuro snapped them off.

But Tetsuro had told Kenma pretty much everything. Gods…why?

The kitten meowed again and Kenma’s head snapped up from Tetsuro’s chest. “Wha—where—?”

“You’re safe, Kenma,” he told him, seeing the confusion and panic on his face. When Kenma looked at him, his panic seemed to pass and he smiled at him with real warmth.

“Good morn, Tetsuro.”

“Good morn to you.”

Kenma turned a bit to look at the kitten, but he seemed more than comfortable cuddled up to Tetsuro’s chest. “And look at you, Lord Terrify Me.”

The kitten meowed again and Tetsuro said, “You best let him out, Kenma. Or there’ll be more mess to clean up.”

“Let him out?”

“Just open the door. He’ll find the rest of the kittens.”

“All right.”

He thought Kenma’d roll away from him, but instead, he moved across him to get to the edge of the bed. Tetsuro gritted his teeth and willed his body not to react. It had to be one of the hardest things he’d ever done and he’d led the Takai Senshi on several battles with the Lightnings.

“Will he come back?”

“I’m sure. He’s bonded to you, Kenma.” And he knew how the little bastard felt. Tetsuro knew if he left this moment, he’d probably come back, too.

“Come on, then, you little terror.” Kenma picked the kitten up and walked to the door. Tetsuro heard it open and then Kenma’s strangled, “Uh…”

“What’s wrong?” He rolled to his side, raising himself up on one elbow, and looked toward the door. “Shit,” he barely had a chance to mutter before Kai pushed past Kenma and stalked in, Yaku and the twins right behind him.

“You dirty bastard. Couldn’t keep your hands off him, could ya?”

Tetsuro slid off the bed and stood in front of his kin, the only thing holding up that fur covering his hand.

“I’m not quite sure what it has to do with you, cousin.”

Kai moved toward him but Kenma calmly stepped between them. “He never touched me.”

Yaku sighed. “Kenma, could you move? You’re in the way of some lovely violence.”

Giving no more than an annoyed sniff, he didn’t respond to Yaku and instead said again, “He never touched me, Kai.”

“Then why was he here?”

“I needed help with my kitten.”

Yaku and the twins started laughing and didn’t seem inclined to stop while Kai’s accusing gaze shot daggers at Tetsuro.

“You bastard!”

Kenma rested his hand against Kai’s chest. “Stop this now.”

“Kenma, you’re an innocent about this sort of thing—”

Tetsuro didn’t realize he’d snorted out loud until they all looked at him.

He glanced at Kenma and shrugged. “Sorry.”

“—and his intent,” Kai finished. “We’re just trying to protect you.”

Kenma folded his arms over his chest. “Do you think so little of your brother?”

The confusion on their faces would be something Tetsuro remembered for ages.

“What?”

“Do you think so little of him? That he’d take advantage of me. Force me.”

“I never said—”

“Is that truly what you expect of your own kin? I thought the Kemori Clan loyal to each other.”

“We are.” 

“I haven’t seen it. Not when you barge in here and accuse your brother of being all manner of lizard.”

“I never meant to—”

“Then you should apologize.”

“Apologize?”

“Yes.”

“You can’t be—”

Kenma’s foot began to tap and Kai growled. “Fine. I apologize.”

Patting his shoulder, Kenma ushered Kai and the rest out. “Now don’t you feel better?”

“Not really,” Kai shot back, but Kenma had already closed the door in his face.

Tetsuro stared at Kenma. “That was… _brilliant_!”

Kenma held her finger to her lips while he bent over silently laughing. “He’ll hear.”

“Good!” Tetsuro watched him walk across the room. “How did you do that?”

He shrugged before falling back on the bed, his smile wide and happy. “Years of court life, dragon.”

\-------------------

It happened so fast, Kenma thought a sorcerer must be involved. But no. It was simply rainy season in Shiro and that meant sudden darkness and sudden storms.

_Well_ , he thought, _that might at least keep the beasts from the door for a little while_. Lightning dragons, from what he’d read, didn’t much like traveling in this sort of weather. Not only did they possess lightning within them as his people possessed flame, but they attracted lightning. Which could make for painful, if not lethal, travels during storm seasons in the different regions.

Running a comb through his freshly washed hair, he looked at the courtyard beneath his window. Not surprisingly, very few of the human servants were about and the few that were quickly scurried toward one of the many buildings so they were out of the rain. Then he saw him, marching through the rain, not caring that his clothes were getting soaked.

Tetsuro stopped and spoke to a large, burly human. Kenma’d guess the woman was the local blacksmith, based on her dress and the size of her arms. The female placed her hand on Tetsuro’s forearm while laughing at some joke of his, and Kenma’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

With a quick hug, the blacksmith walked away and Tetsuro continued on to his destination. He watched until he walked into the stables.

_Stables?_

“Yum…horse.”

\-------------------

Tetsuro gently brushed his favorite mare’s coat and softly hummed. Akumu liked when he hummed.

He loved doing this. It allowed him to focus on something else while doing this small task. Focus on the reason his family had lost their collective minds. In his nearly hundred and fifty year, they had never cared what he did or who he did it with. And now, all of a sudden, he had the lot of them trying to push him away from Kenma as if they thought he’d intentionally hurt him.

Could involving himself with Kenma only lead to hurting him more than anyone else because he truly was innocent? He hated the thought of him her and hated the thought of never lying with him even more.

So focused on his thoughts and feelings—something Tetsuro rarely paid attention to for more than three seconds at a time—he didn’t notice Akumu’s growing nervousness until she bucked suddenly. Tetsuro placed his hand on her flank, felt the tensing muscles. He murmured to her softly while he slowly, carefully stood. It wasn’t like Akumu to be so jumpy around him. He’d ridden her and many from her line into local battles when he’d fought as human. She’d never balked before, although she could smell what he was.

“What is it, girl?” he asked softly. “What has you so nervous?”

“Is she for tonight’s meal?” that sweet, innocent voice asked.

And Akumu kicked at the stall door, forcing Kenma to back up.

“Hmm. She may be tough of hide, Tetsuro,” Kenma said in all seriousness. “She’ll be hard to chew.”

Tetsuro quickly stepped in front of Akumu before she could knock down the stall door. “Ssssh,” he sang softly. “It’s all right.”

Once he had her relatively calm, he glanced over his shoulder at Kenma, forcing himself to ignore how beautiful he looked in another one of his shirts, this time a deep blue. Like before, it was too big for her and kept falling off his shoulder. He did not bother with leggings this time. Tetsuro’s shirt is covering enough. “She’s not dinner, Kenma.”

“She’s not?”

“No.”

“Then what are you doing with her?” he asked, honestly confused.

“Grooming her.”

“For what, if we’re not going to eat her?”

“Because I like to.”

“Oh.” Kenma looked down the long rows of stalls. “What about that one?” He pointed at Gorudo. “She looks like she’d be tasty and enough for two.”

Gorudo, only a few feet away, jerked back and kicked her stall door.

“Kenma!” he snapped, startling his attention back to him. “We don’t eat horses here.”

“You don’t?”

“No. These are working animals. Just like the dogs and kittens.”

“Aren’t you running out of food options?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle. “We make do.”

“I see.”

Kenma wandered off, glancing into each stall.

Tetsuro took a moment to brush his hand over Akumu’s snout. “It’s all right, girl. It’s all right.”

Akumu clicked her teeth together and motioned with her head. Tetsuro looked up in time to see Kenma open one of the stalls and step in.

“Gods, Kenma! Not that one!”

Tetsuro shot over the stall gate, not able to take the time to open it, and charged after the dragon. He stumbled to a stop when he found him petting the enormous pitch-black horse inside.

“I can see why you enjoy this,” he murmured. “It’s quite soothing.” He looked up at him. “What’s his name?”

“Kuro.”

“Hmmm.” Kenma ran his hands through the horse’s long mane of hair. “He’s not as clean as the others and his mane’s a mess. Why?”

Tetsuro smiled at the accusation in Kenma’s voice and crossed his arms over his chest. “That’s because no one else has ever been able to get near him except to give him a little food and water. He’s known for having broken more ribs, arms, legs, and heads than any other horse in my province. He’s mean, cranky, and foul-tempered. No one trusts him and we think he enjoys hurting people. Hence the name Kuro, as black as his heart.”

At his words, Kenma shrugged. “He seems to like me well enough.”

“That he does.”

“I’ll clean him myself, then.”

“Kenma, wait—”

“It’s not fair. All the others tended to and not him.” Kenma grabbed a bucket and headed out to get water. “I know what it’s like to feel like an outsider among your own,” he said so softly Tetsuro almost didn’t hear him.

“I’ll take care of him,” he said again before disappearing out the stable door.

Tetsuro watched him go. It still astounded him Kenma was born a royal. He never acted like it.

And perhaps Kuro wasn’t as big a bastard as they’d all originally thought if Kenma found some good in him. Tetsuro almost believed that too, until Kuro reared up on his hind legs and brought his forelegs down on Tetsuro’s chest, sending him flying back into an empty stall. A human might have been killed, but—like Akumu—Kuro knew exactly what Tetsuro was and how much he could take.

As Tetsuro tried to get his breath back, Kenma reappeared with a bucketful of water and one of the stable boys to assist him. He glanced down at him.

“What are you doing?”

When he didn’t answer, mostly because he still couldn’t, he shook his head. “So lazy, Tetsuro the Wicked.”

\--------------------

It took Kenma several hours to groom the horse to his particular standards. In the time it took him to do one, Tetsuro and the stable hands had done all the others. And while he groomed the horse, his kitten ran around and around until he’d drop wherever and sleep. Only to snap awake a little while later and do it all over again.

In all honesty, Kenma had never been so entertained before while doing absolutely nothing. He and Tetsuro never really spoke unless they asked each other specific questions, and yet he thoroughly enjoyed his company.

“You doing all right over here?”

He smiled as he ran the brush through Kuro’s mane, yet again. It took him hours to get all the brambles and things out of it, but it was worth it. “Aye.”

“It shines.”

He patted the horse’s neck. “As it should.”

Tetsuro pulled open the stall door. “You missed dinner.”

Surprised, Kenma looked up. “I missed dinner?”

He nodded. “You’ve been out here hours. Didn’t you notice you’re the only one left in here?”

“I guess I missed that.” His fingers slid easily through the horse’s mane. “Such a simple task and yet so…soothing.”

“Are you hungry, Kenma?”

“I am.”

“Then come. Yori has food for you.”

Kenma stroked Kuro’s forelock, which fell across his forehead. “He’s a fine horse, Tetsuro.”

“He’s your horse now.” When Kenma only stared at him, Tetsuro shrugged. “No one else can handle him, Kenma. No one else wants him. I tried to sell him once and he nearly bit the man’s hand off. You are the only being who has ever been able to get this close to him. He’s chosen you, so you might as well accept it.”

“I can’t take your horse.”

“He’s not my horse. He hates me. He’s always hated me. And to be honest, I hate him, too. It’s a mutual hate.”

“I don’t understand you.”

“You sound like my kin. They never know what to make of me, either.” He held his hand out. “Come on, then. He’ll still be here in the morning.”

Kenma nodded and patted the horse’s neck. As he walked out, the kitten charged past him and out of the stables.

“Where does he disappear to?”

“To play with his brothers and sisters and to watch the dogs training. The trainers said they have noticed your kitten going to the training ground for a few hours, watch them, and then leave. He’ll return to you when there’s food.”

Tetsuro locked the stall door, and together they walked out of the stables.

“The rains stopped,” he said, feeling the need to say something.

“Hours ago. You really do get lost in what you’re doing, don’t you?”

He didn’t sound mocking, merely curious. “There’s always noise and such at Hino Yama. In order to get any work done, I’ve had to teach myself to shut it all out. To focus only on what’s important.”

“That’s a fine skill. No wonder you handle my family so well. You simply ignore them.”

Kenma laughed. “If it works. But I’m sure you have the skill. When you’re in battle.”

“In battle I become aware of everything. I can’t afford to shut anything out except my own fear.”

“You don’t seem afraid of anything, Tetsuro.”

“I have fear. Anyone with sense has fear. You simply have to focus it where it’ll do the most good.”

“That first night we were here, your kin talked of going to Hino Yama Mountain.”

“They did.”

“To—if I remember correctly—raid it.”

“Aye. That was what we in the family call a Twin Battle Plan.” At Kenma’s frown, Tetsuro elaborated. “Anything that requires us to go into the most impenetrable strongholds in the land and kill everyone not friend is called a Twin Battle Plan. Because the Atsumu and Osamu are usually the ones who suggest it.”

“There’s a reason they’ve never been invited to Hino Yama Mountain, isn’t there?”

They paused at the steps leading into the Great Hall. “The Twins make the royals nervous. They’re short on temper and long on bloodlust. The royals want them to fight their battles but they live in fear of having them around. Since my cousins care nothing for politics, they stay away. It makes no difference to them.”

“Does anyone among your kin care about politics?”

“Only Kai. But only enough to help when any of us get into trouble.”

“And you?” he asked, smiling up at him. “Do you care about politics?”

“Not even a little.” Big fingers brushed across his cheek. “Dirt,” he explained.

With a nod, Kenma walked into the Great Hall, desperately trying to ignore the way his skin tingled where Tetsuro had touched his.

\--------------------

Tetsuro paced the length of his room again. Since he’d knocked the wall out of three rooms to create it, this was no short trip.

For two hours he’d tried to sleep. For two hours he’d tossed and turned and masturbated until he feared his hand would fall off. Yet nothing could alleviate the burning, clawing need he had at the moment.

And Tetsuro wished with all his heart that this need was merely sexual. That all he wanted from Kenma lay between his thighs and ass. But he wanted more than that. He wanted to sit and talk to him again. He’d never been so at ease with anyone not blood, and he never had to yell over him to be heard. He listened to him and that meant more than anyone could realize.

“This is ridiculous,” he told the air. “I’m a grown dragon. I can do as I like.” And they would only talk. Like they had the night before.

Confident in his intent, Tetsuro stormed to the door, snatching it open—and froze.

“Good evening, brother,” Yaku said calmly. He sat in a chair just outside Tetsuro’s room, cleaning his weapons.

“What are you doing?”

“Just…keeping watch.”

“Keeping watch outside my room?”

“This hallway, brother. Danger is everywhere. Even you. You’re in danger, too, Tetsuro. We have to be ever vigilant with you as well as Kenma.” Yaku looked at his brother, all innocence and naïveté, which Tetsuro knew for a fact was nothing more than centaur shit. “But Tetsuro, where are you off to so late? Is there something you need, brother? Something I can get you?”

Tetsuro’s eyes narrowed and Yaku grinned.

“You have money on this, don’t you?”

Yaku went back to wiping his weapon down. “How you think of me, brother. As if I’d bet hard-earned gold on something like this.”

Snarling, Tetsuro stepped back into his room and slammed the door shut. He hated his kin.

Hated. Them.

~~~~

Kenma jumped when a door slammed. Biting his lip, he charged across the room, sliding to a stop in front of his own door and placing his ear against it. He listened but could hear nothing that would lead him to believe Tetsuro made his way to his room.

Damn the gods! Why were they torturing him so? Putting him in arm’s length of his greatest desire but keeping it just out of reach.

And the gods did not give him the kind of bravery that would allow him to march out of his room, down that hall, and to Tetsuro’s chamber. To demand he take what Kenma offered.

Instead Kenma waited in his room like a frightened mouse, hoping someone would put the cheese before him.

Gritting his teeth, Kenma paced back to the window, the kitten stumbling behind him.

Would his life always be this unfair? This brutally cruel? Would he ever get what he truly wanted or would he always yearn for what he could never have?

“Do the gods have some vendetta against me, little one?” he asked as he picked up his kitten and held him close. “Some vendetta against my ancestors that I’m unaware of? Or do they simply enjoy toying with me?”

Since Kenma came from a most boring line of dragons, he felt quite confident that the gods merely toyed with him.

“Bastards,” he muttered before heading to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading my first fic! If you liked it, please let me know what you like! Comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Things will get hotter and hopefully, better for our Kuroken.
> 
> See you on the next update!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is he mine or not?”
> 
> Tetsuro raised an eyebrow. “I certainly don’t want him,” he informed him before pulling on his clothes.
> 
> “Then he’s mine to manage as I see fit.”
> 
> “‘Then he’s mine to manage as I see fit,’” he mimicked back to him in a high-pitched voice that had Kenma slapping at his shoulders in a pitiful attempt at an assault.
> 
> Laughing, Tetsuro grabbed Kenma around the waist and pulled him close again. “You have quite the temper, don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Innocent's claws are slowly coming out!!
> 
> NSFW Chapter

**Chapter4**

Kenma had not slept well. He tossed and turned. He read. He played with his kitten until the kitten fell asleep. He’d pretty much done everything but sleep. Now all he wanted to do was spend some time with his horse.

He walked down the stairs and into the Great Hall.

“We need to get you a shirt that fits,” Yaku said in lieu of a proper greeting. “And some boots.”

“Are you done?” And his clipped words had Yaku staring at him.

“Is there a problem?” he asked.

“No. Not at all. Feel free to remark on anything. My hair all right with you? My face? Anything else I can fix to your approval?” When he didn’t answer, Kenma looked at the rest of the Kemori Clan. “Truly. Feel free while I’m standing here to comment on anything you like. No?”

Unable to stop sneering, Kenma grabbed a loaf of bread and walked out to the courtyard.

Tetsuro walked into the Great Hall. He passed by his kin, the lot of them nearly filling the room, grabbing a loaf of bread from the table. Before he went outside, he stopped and asked, turning back to his kin as he did so, “I need to train. Anyone up for—”

In the ten seconds since he’d started to ask his question, all but three of his kin remained. The twins stood.

“We’ll—”

“Sit down,” their mother ordered. And they both followed. She remained the only being on the planet who had full control over them. “What’s going on with you two?” Yua asked Tetsuro.

“What are you talking about?”

“That sweet, innocent dragon—”

At Tetsuro’s snort, Yua’s eyes narrowed, and he held his hands up, indicating she should continue.

“He was in a foul mood and I’m blaming you.”

“How is it my fault?” Although deep in his soul, he prayed it was his fault. He shouldn’t be the only one not sleeping.

“He’s an innocent, Tetsuro. Don’t play with him.”

“I haven’t. And he’s not an innocent.”

“He’s probably a virgin.”

“Don’t be daft.”

“Have you asked him?” Yua demanded. “Maybe you should before you set your sights on soiling him up.”

“I have to say, Aunt Yua, that I don’t appreciate you suggesting him being with me would dirty him up.”

When the old cow only stared at him, he walked out.

\--------------------

Kenma glanced up and that’s when he saw Tetsuro staring at him—again. He’d found him doing it several times since he’d walked in to groom the horses a few hours before. Finally, unable to stand it anymore, he asked, “Is something wrong?”

“No. Why do you ask?”

“Because,” he said, focusing back on Kuro, “you keep staring at me.”

“Sorry.” But he didn’t stop staring.

“Tetsuro,” Kenma finally said, “you haven’t done anything wrong.” In fact, he hadn’t done a damn thing and he’d gotten tired of waiting for him to.

“I know that.”

“Then why do you look like you’ve ravished me and left me like some human?”

“No, I don’t.” He finally grinned. “There’d be much more running away involved.”

Kenma petted Kuro’s neck. “I appreciate your family’s desire to protect me, but I don’t need them to protect me from you.” He forced a smile. “I’m sure when this is all over, we’ll be the best of friends.”

“Friends?”

Kenma’s lip curled. “Is there a reason you snarled that?”

“Are you a virgin?”

Rearing back a little, Kenma wondered at the abrupt change of conversation. His anger sliding away from him in seconds. “Sorry?”

“You heard me.”

“I…uh…”

“Yes or no.”

“No. But I’m not sure it’s—”

“You sure?”

“Am I sure? Am I sure I’m a virgin or not?” Kenma stepped away from Kuro. “Is there something wrong with you? Mentally?”

“Yes. Or. No.”

“Yes. I’m sure that I’m not a virgin. I haven’t been one for quite some time although it’s none of your damn business.”

“No reason to get snappy. It was a simple enough question.”

“I don’t get snappy. Now if you’ll—”

“Ever been with anyone while human?”

Kenma let out a long breath. “Why is this conversation getting stranger?”

“Answer me.”

“You want me to answer you? Fine.” Placing his feet in between the slats of the stall gate, Kenma rose up so he could look him right in the eye. “Here’s my answer. No. I’ve never been with anyone while human. But after reading those books about you, I’ve always thought if there was anyone who could show me how good it could allegedly be, it would be you. Little did I know at the time that you were a lunatic!”

Tetsuro carefully wiped off the bit of spit that hit his eye when he’d hissed that last part at him. “Good, because—”

“Tetsuro?” the human female said from the front of the stables.

Kenma realized it was the blacksmith from earlier and he growled, causing the woman to step back.

“Uh…” the blacksmith stammered, “…you said you wanted to see the blade as soon as it was done.” She held up something long and wrapped in soft cloth. “I have it here if you’d—”

“Yes, yes. I’ll look at it now.”

“You’re leaving?” But he hadn’t finished what he’d been saying! _Good because what? Good because what? Dammit!_

“I’m not flying to the suns, dragon. I’ll be back.”

And he thought he’d still be here?

He walked away, heading toward the blacksmith and Kenma jumped down from the stall door. He looked at the horse. “Would you like to teach me how to ride?”

In answer, Kuro slowly lowered himself enough for Kenma to easily mount him.

“Oh,” he sighed, “if only they were all like you.”

~~~

Once he’d approved the blade, Tetsuro walked back to the stables. His body almost vibrated with the thought of getting inside Kenma. Teaching him exactly how enjoyable a human body could be. To be the first to do so.

Still, that little voice of uncertainty wouldn’t shut the hell up. Always asking him if he should do this with someone he’d sworn to protect. Would that turn him from Tetsuro the Whore to Tetsuro the Right Bastard?

Tetsuro stepped in front of Kuro’s stall and stared blindly inside.

When one of the stable boys walked past, Tetsuro asked, “Where’s Master Kenma?”

“He took Kuro out a few minutes ago.”

He turned on the boy and yelled, “And you let him?”

“Well… he didn’t actually ask my permission.”

Tetsuro snarled and went to Garudo, his fastest mount. It wasn’t that Kenma had walked away from their conversation. It was that he’d rode away with that demon horse. It was one thing for him to feed him and groom him, but riding that big bastard was another matter altogether. If he threw him and he landed the wrong way, his human neck could snap.

He saddled and mounted his horse quickly and took off after Kenma, using his scent to guide him. It didn’t take him long to find him. Typical dragon. He’d gone to the lake. To water. Something his kind were elementally drawn to.

“Have you gone mad?” he demanded, dismounting before the horse had even stopped.

He’d already dismounted and stood staring out over the lake at the next coming storm. He, too, could see the dark thunder clouds approaching, which fit his mood quite nicely.

“He could have killed you.”

“Well, you know us virgins. We just run off half-crazed.”

“I can’t believe you’re still upset about that.”

“Upset that you were discussing my intactness with your kin?”

“It wasn’t like that, Kenma.” Well…not much like that.

He waved him off. “At the moment, I really don’t care.”

Tetsuro gently swiped a hand down his back. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine. I’ve just…” He let his hands fall at his side. “I’ve just never seen that before.”

Tetsuro followed his line of sight before returning his gaze to Kenma’s face. “You’ve never seen storm clouds?”

“Of course I’ve seen storm clouds. I’ve just never seen storm clouds.”

“Perhaps we should get you inside, Kenma.”

“Don’t be dull,” he said before walking away from him.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me. I don’t want to go inside. Nothing is wrong with me.”

“Kenma—”

“You know,” he said, “I don’t do anything. I go where they tell me. Do what they tell me.” He put his hands on his hips and said, “I almost handed myself over to the Northland dragons because I thought it was the right thing to do. I’m tired of living for others.”

“Then don’t.”

“Don’t?”

“Don’t. Gods know, I don’t.”

“It’s easy for you. No one expects anything from you.”

“Thank you.”

“I mean…” Again he waved his hand like he was waving away a fly. “Why lie? I meant what I said. All they expect from you, from your kin, is to kill on command. That’s your skill. Your gift to our people. When you’re not killing, they really don’t care what you do.”

“But you…”

Kenma laughed, but there was no humor in it. “From me, they expect much.”

“Your life is your own, Kenma. That’s the true beauty of being dragon. Even our gods know not to demand much of us.”

“It’s not the gods I care about disappointing.”

“Your father?”

He nodded. “I love him too much to ever want to hurt him. Failure—my failure—would hurt him.”

“But, Kenma—your father’s not here. And, based on those clouds, he won’t be here for quite a bit. So, perhaps you can allow yourself a chance to just be. For once.” He grinned. “Who knows what you’ll discover about yourself?”

He frowned a bit. “I guess I can do that.”

“You guess?”

He snorted. “I don’t know how to throw all caution to the wind like you do, Tetsuro.”

“Then isn’t it time you learned?”

“How do you—”

“You just do it. You simply see what you want and you go after it. That’s what I do. Trust me, Kenma, there’s no one here who will hold you back.”

“Truly?” And he looked afraid to hope.

“Truly. You may not always get what you want. But I’ve found it never hurts to at least have tried.”

Kenma nodded. “All right, then.”

Then he took off running—right at him. He barely had a chance to stumble back before he slammed right into his chest. If he hadn’t been hit with so many other unexpected things over the years, he’d never have been able to stay on his feet.

Kenma wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. He stared into his eyes for a long moment before he said in no uncertain terms, “I want you to fuck me, Tetsuro.”

He couldn’t tell if he looked horrified, appalled, or merely stunned.

Kenma swallowed and gave him a way out. “You can say no, of course. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to—”

“Shut up, Kenma.”

Tetsuro closed his eyes, and he could hear him gritting his teeth. He looked as if he was in physical pain.

“What do you want from me, Kenma?”

That seemed like an odd question, and he seemed so angry, he decided retreat might be his best option. “Nothing, Tetsuro. Nothing.” He tried to pull out of his arms and he yanked him back. That’s when he felt his erection pushing against him.

“You don’t understand me. What do you want from me, Kenma?” He shook her head, still unclear what he meant. “Are you a romantic, Kenma? Do you need the soft light of candles and the gentle touch of your lover?”

“Uh—”

“Normally, I could give you anything you’d want. I’m known for my versatile skills. But I can’t promise that right now.” He pushed a windblown lock of Kenma’s hair behind his ear. “I’ve wanted you too long to be much of a sensitive lover. All I can promise you at the moment is a rough ride right here in the dirt. If you don’t want that, then walk away from—”

“Put me down, Tetsuro.”

Tetsuro looked so disappointed, Kenma almost felt guilty for how happy that made him.

With a curt nod, he carefully placed Kenma on the ground and he stepped back. “Give us your shirt.”

“What?”

“Your shirt.” He motioned to the linen shirt that fit him perfectly but would hang on Kenma. “Give it to me.”

Not sure why Kenma wanted it, Tetsuro still reached back and grabbed up the shirt with both hands, dragging it over his head. He handed it to him and he took it but stopped a moment to simply stare at him. Gods, he had a nice body. And he wasn’t even naked yet.

Clearing his throat, he shook the linen shirt out and placed it on the ground. “Until you’ve actually had dirt up your bum, you really can’t appreciate how uncomfortable that could get.”

Kenma stood, brushing off his hands. “Now make sure to get me there.” he pointed at the shirt. “You know, when we actually get to that point.”

Tetsuro seemed to struggle between wanting to glare at him and smile. “Did you hear a word I said to you?”

“Quite clearly. I have excellent hearing.” He moved closer to him and Tetsuro’s body tensed. “I appreciate the warning, though. It was very sweet of you to give me the option to run away…”

Tetsuro’s hands were fisted at his side while he eyed Kenma. He had the feeling he would not make the first move. He needed Kenma to prove that he wanted this.

Wanted this? Gods, Kenma needed this. Perhaps his only chance at getting something he really, truly wanted that had nothing to do with anyone or anything else. No matter how temporary, he needed this.

Now Kenma stood so close to him their bodies nearly touched. He raised his hand and let his fingers skim along a jagged scar across his upper chest. Tetsuro’s big body trembled beneath Kenma’s exploring fingers, and he felt a surge of confidence and lust he’d never known before.

He moved his fingers to another scar, this one on his shoulder. And while his fingers toyed with that, Kenma leaned in close and licked Tetsuro’s nipple. His entire body jerked so he did it again. The fists at his side relaxed.

Kenma laid his hands flat against his chest while he licked his other nipple. Tetsuro groaned and it reverberated through Kenma’s body, making him feel hot all over, his skin itchy. He wanted to strip and rub himself all over him.

Big, strong fingers speared through his hair, and Tetsuro pulled Kenma’s head back. His eyes roamed over his face and he tried hard not to shrink back from his examination. He was used to shadows. He liked shadows, liked blending into walls. But Tetsuro and his kin wouldn’t let him. He tried to hide and they only pulled him back out again, but not out of cruelty. Not as a way to hurt him.

And that was why he kept his eyes on Tetsuro’s. Because he wasn’t afraid to meet his gaze, to challenge him as he was being challenged. Tetsuro looked for fear, and Kenma’d show him none. Not now, not ever.

Tetsuro groaned once, and then he kissed him. And Kenma knew he’d made the right decision.

He wanted him. And not in some shy, innocent way, begging him to lead. When Tetsuro kissed him, he met him with as much passion as he felt. His tongue met his, bold and demanding. His hands slid up to his shoulders and around his neck. He raised himself on his toes, tipping his head to the side to get a better angle. For a dragon who’d never been with a male as human, Kenma seemed to know his way around. Tetsuro truly thought he’d be lost without his tail.

Kenma’s small hands reached for Tetsuro’s leather leggings, tearing at them, trying to get them off. His passion for him making him as rough as he’d threatened to be. Tetsuro pushed his hands away, so he could deal with his shirt, doing his best not to rip it in the process. It was so large, it took no effort to push it off his shoulders and down his body. Once the shirt cleared Kenma’s arms, he went right back to removing Tetsuro’s leggings, sliding them over his hips. As he lowered them, he went along, crouching in front of him, his lips leaving a delicious trail down his naked hip and thigh.

Tetsuro’s cock sprang free of his clothing, clearly begging for Kenma’s mouth. And when he licked his lips, Tetsuro knew he had to get control of this situation or come before it even truly started.

“No,” he said simply before digging his hands back in his hair and yanking him to his feet. He pulled Kenma tight against his body and took his mouth again. Only now it was flesh against flesh and nothing had ever felt so wonderful to him. Gods, there had been so many others, but none like Kenma.

He didn’t understand it. Maybe it was that innocent honesty. No lies or deceits. No seduction. Simply knowing what he wanted and making it clear. Now it was his turn to know what he wanted and to make it clear.

Tetsuro released Kenma’s hair and slid his hands under his ass. Lifting Kenma up, he dropped to his knees and placed him on the shirt he’d laid out, careful not to slam his head into the ground.

Moving down his body, he kissed and licked his flesh, pinning him to the ground with his hands against his waist. Sliding between his thighs, Tetsuro pushed Kenma’s legs apart, removed his underwear and nuzzled between them until Kenma growled and grabbed hold of his hair.

“Don’t pull,” he warned.

“I’ll pull every hair from your head if you don’t—if you don’t—”

“If I don’t what?” He gently ran his finger along the already hardening cock, his body jerking from the light touch. “If I don’t what? Tell me.”

He grinned, waiting to see him struggle with the words. But his little innocent grabbed his hair as firmly as any Takai Senshi during battle, yanked his head up, and snarled, “Fuck me with that tongue, Tetsuro the Whore, or I swear by all the dark gods you’ll be bald before nightfall.”

Tetsuro pulled back a bit and for one horrible second Kenma’d feared he’d walk away, leaving him to teeter on this precipice. His fear almost had him begging until Tetsuro smiled. His hands slid under his backside and lifted, urging him to turn over on his fours. Kenma turned his head and watched Tetsuro’s face disappear between his thighs. 

Kenma was not given any caution.

Large hands kneaded his ass cheeks and then pulled them apart, exposing the most secret part of Kenma into the open air. Kenma gasped and looked back over his shoulder. “What are you… perv-- Ah!” Something hot and wet passed over his hole and Kenma shuddered. His mouth opened, letting out groans and needy noises. His mind in a blur, trying to catch up with the new sensations he was feeling. He loved it. The primeval and innately lewd nature of the act had Kenma feeling both mortified and needy. He wanted more, his moans getting louder, bolder, more demanding. Tetsuro’s tongue slid inside him and Kenma’s eyes crossed.

To say this dragon had talent would be a gross understatement. This wasn’t a talent. This was a gift from the gods.

Blindly, Kenma dug his hands into the soft soil around him, panting as Tetsuro’s tongue stroked and flicked and teased him beyond anything he’d ever felt before. While his tongue played there, his hand reached around and grasp Kenma’s hard cock. Tetsuro’s finger gently played with the glistening tip, spreading the moisture from the head to the base. 

“T-Tetsuro!”

Tetsuro’s tongue pressed in and kept going, getting more shameless with his ministrations. Gentle licks gave way into hot, open mouth devouring. He eats Kenma out as if he’s starving; like he has been waiting centuries for this. The tip of Tetsuro’s tongue drove all rational thought from Kenma’s brilliant mind. All Kenma could think about was pleasure -- intimate and perverted pleasure that made him pushed his hips back. Wanting more. Demanding Tetsuro to go deeper, taste more, get all that Kenma was willing to give.

True to his moniker, Tetsuro the Wicked pulled out.

“Is my head at risk of balding?” he breathlessly asked, running his tongue against Kenma’s cheeks.

His mind given a reprieve, Kenma took a deep shuddering breath and whispered, “Fuck you.”

“Come here, Kenma,” Tetsuro drawled and turned him over.

Kenma eagerly spread his legs as Tetsuro leaned and took Kenma’s nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking it while a thumb and pointer finger is placed on the other nipple, pinching and twisting the sensitive nub to stimulate it. Kuroo relished all the lewd sounds leaving Kenma’s mouth, giving proper attention to his body, devouring every delectable inch of flesh. 

Tetsuro’s eyes held Kenma’s as he leans closer to the hard cock curving towards the smaller one’s stomach. He licked the underside of his cock and Kenma bucked his hips at the sensation of Tetsuro’s tongue against his heated flesh. The Wicked made sure every inch of the Innocent’s cock is drenched in his saliva before focusing on the cum drenched head. He lapped at it, and then swirled his tongue around the swollen tip, the mix of the salt and bitter taste lingering on his tongue. 

Kenma’s hands dug into Tetsuro’s hair and held his head in place, his hips lifting from the ground, wrenching a moan from the Wicked. “Tetsuro, wait… uhhh”

Tetsuro reluctantly removed himself from Kenma’s cock. “Why?” 

The red-faced Innocent handed Tetsuro a vial of oil as he softly whispered’ “I want my first with you inside.”

Knowing how this is out of the Innocent’s normal ways, Tetsuro got the vial and Kenma immediately felt the oil running down his cheeks, into the creases of his ass. He held his breath as the first press of a finger against his hole, felt the gentle circles of Tetsuro’s fingers against his entrance. He opened his legs further, inviting more pleasure.

Tetsuro marveled at the sight below him. Kenma the Innocent, golden hair spread on the shirt, golden eyes glassy with desire, hands digging the soil underneath the shirt, toes curled in pleasure, his whole torso flushed. As he added another finger and slowly opened the tight ring of muscle, he was greeted with a symphony of sounds leaving Kenma’s mouth. Whimpers, groans, moans, unadulterated with desire that washed over Kuroo, making him close his eyes and fight for control. 

Kenma whines. “Tetsuro, I’m ready, please”

Before he even had a chance to get his next breath, Tetsuro was there, on top of him, his hands now in his hair, his lips against his neck.

“Kenma…I’m sorry…I can’t…”

Kenma knew what Tetsuro needed. It was what he needed. He opened herself to him and said, “Don’t wait, Tetsuro. Please.”

He didn’t. He thrusted into Kenma slowly, the younger one arching up into him in pleasure. Kenma gasped seconds before Tetsuro’s mouth covered his and he rocked into him little by little, contrasting to the rough ride he’d promised. He didn’t care. He loved every second of it, holding Tetsuro tight as he took him. 

Tetsuro started off with leisurely thrusts, focused on cherishing the feeling than hammering into completion. As he eased in to the sensation of being inside Kenma, he went a little roughly. Kenma groaned his approval to Tetsuro’s harder thrusts. Even murmuring words of encouragement.

“Yes, like that, please just right there, don’t stop.” Tetsuro picked up his pace slightly, and Kenma hooked his legs around Tetsuro’s waist, the close contact gave his leaking cock much needed friction.

Tetsuro started fucking Kenma, and his cock hit his special spot because he finally groaned his name in that lilting voice. The Wicked adjusted his thrust, hitting that spot over and over until he felt himself nearing the edge. His lips moved from Kenma’s mouth and down his jaw to his neck. Kenma felt his teeth press against the skin and then Tetsuro bit down, sending him flying over the edge he climaxed with him, his body pinning him to the ground as he emptied himself inside him.

Tetsuro couldn’t move. Wouldn’t. Why should he when he’d never been so comfortable before in his life?

Cool hands stroked his back, his hair; Kenma’s soft voice sighed in his ear.

“Are you all right?”

Tetsuro laughed in surprise. No one had ever asked him that before. “I’m fine.” He lifted up a bit so he could look into his face. “And you?”

Kenma tried to hide his smile but he snorted, which started him laughing with him.

“I’m doing quite well, thank you,” he finally managed.

“Good.” Tetsuro kissed his neck and felt the first drops of rain on his back. “Damn.”

He ran his hand down Tetsuro’s cheek. “We better get in. I got ill once while human—” his eyes rolled, “—took me days to recover.”

Tetsuro chuckled. “Well, we can’t have that, now, can we?”

Slowly, he pulled out of him, both of them groaning when he did. Unfortunately, once Tetsuro was out, all he wanted to do was get back in. Steeling his resolve, Tetsuro stood on shaky legs and reached down to help Kenma to his feet. He gripped his forearms and he sensed his legs were as shaky as his.

Making sure he could stand without him, Tetsuro then grabbed Kenma’s shirt and carefully pulled it over his head as Kenma put on his underwear. “Will you be all right to ride?”

“Of course. Kuro takes very good care of me.”

Tetsuro grunted, suddenly feeling jealous over a bloody horse.

“He should still have a saddle,” he said while pulling his arms through the armholes of the shirt.

“I’ll not put a saddle on him, Tetsuro.”

“But, Kenma—”

“Is he mine or not?”

Tetsuro raised an eyebrow. “I certainly don’t want him,” he informed him before pulling on his clothes.

“Then he’s mine to manage as I see fit.”

“‘Then he’s mine to manage as I see fit,’” he mimicked back to him in a high-pitched voice that had Kenma slapping at his shoulders in a pitiful attempt at an assault.

Laughing, Tetsuro grabbed Kenma around the waist and pulled him close again. “You have quite the temper, don’t you?”

“Don’t sound so mocking. I do have quite the temper. Few, though, make me angry enough to show it.”

“I’ll have to work on that. I’d like to see you truly angry.”

Kenma’s face fell and he looked a little…terrified. “No, Tetsuro. No you wouldn’t.”

Before he could ask him more questions, the skies opened up and rain poured down on them. Quickly setting the dragon aside, Tetsuro pulled on the rest of his clothes and boots.

While he did, he watched Kenma merely crook his finger to get Kuro to trot over to his side. Without any further prompting, he lowered himself so Kenma could mount him easily.

“Meet you back at the castle?” he asked, using Kuro’s hair for reins.

“We’ll be right behind you.” He whistled for Garudo. “Stay on the path and head straight home, Kenma. I don’t desire searching for you in this downpour.” Tetsuro placed his hand on his thigh. “Oiy.”

“Yes?”

“No kiss?”

Leaning down a bit, he kissed him and Tetsuro felt no cold blowing in from the storm. He only felt warmth and desire, his hands reaching for him automatically.

“No, no,” he laughed. “We have to go.” Kenma sat up straight, his hand stroking his cheek. “Thank you for today.”

He grinned at him, completely unaware that his clothes were already soaked through. “And are you leaving this afternoon?”

Kenma looked up at the sky. “In this storm? Of course—”

“Then we’re not done. We can thank each other another day. For now…”

“For now…what?”

“For now we’ll need to find a way to avoid my family’s involvement. Unless you’re hoping what we do every day turns into a nightly topic of discussion at dinner.”

“Gods no!”

“Between us then?”

Kenma surprised him by looking impossibly relieved and he didn’t understand the bit of resentment that caused. Usually he adored the ones who wanted to keep their involvement between the two of them rather than spreading so many rumors it turned into another edition of those damn books.

“Yes. Between us.”

Then ride and I’ll see you back at the castle.”

Smiling, Kenma pushed his soaking golden hair off his face and said to Kuro, “Go.”

And to Tetsuro’s shock, the beast did just as he’d asked.

What power did this male possess over wild animals?

“Well, he has no control over me, Garudo.” When the horse snorted at him, he glared until she looked away.

\--------------------

A meal with so many others around had never been so delightful for Kenma. But none of Tetsuro’s kin bothered to note or question the two of them putting their horses up together or quickly going off their separate ways. Instead they were too busy quarreling, because apparently that’s what they did when trapped in close quarters for any length of time. Any length of time being about five minutes, because it really hadn’t been raining that long.

Kenma decided to spend the rest of the afternoon in his safe space, the library. He had a book open, an interesting book about the battle tactics of The Beast of Reinholdt, but he never actually read it. He couldn’t focus. Not when he kept thinking about Tetsuro and what they’d done that afternoon. And the fact that he wasn’t done with him. Mayhaps they could meet again at the lake tomorrow. Or someplace that is out of the Kemori Clan’s line of sight. On his ride earlier in the day, he’d noticed a nice little cave built into a small mountain. A perfect place to spend some time alone.

But that would be tomorrow and he still had to get through the night. Still, not too hard when it involved the Kemori Clan. What he never expected, though, was for the twins—who sat on either side of him so they could keep him smiling through the entire meal—to turn to him and say in unison, “So tell us another story.”

The room immediately fell silent at their request and all eyes were on Kenma.

“Me?”

“You told us one before. Didn’t he, Osamu?”

“Aye. That he did, Atsumu.”

“It can’t be hard, then, to tell us another.”

Without even thinking about it, his eyes focused on Tetsuro at the other end of the enormous table. Kenma knew he could see the panic in his face, but instead of rushing to his rescue, he simply gave him a warm smile and winked at him.

And like that…his panic melted away.

Swallowing, Kenma asked, “Humans or dragons?”

“Och,” Atsumu said with a wave of his hand. “We know all the dragon stories. Give us some human ones.”

“Uh…all right.” He thought a moment. “There’s the story of the blind warrior who challenged an entire army to get back the woman he loved.”

Tetsuro’s family sat enthralled by Kenma’s softly spun tale. Yet he felt like a right bastard because he couldn’t stop thinking about him naked. And coming. Naked and coming. He had to see him like that again.

Tetsuro had never known himself to be so enthralled by anyone. He’d lusted, panted even, but never been enthralled. He wasn’t exactly sure how to handle enthralled. Although he knew what he wanted to do, but he felt pretty confident Kenma would tear his balls off should he simply grab him up and take him to his bedroom to finish what they’d only just begun by the lake.

The room erupted into laughter from something Kenma said and Tetsuro tried again to focus on his words and not the way the green shirt he’d put on before dinner draped over his small body, or the way his body loosened up the more comfortable he became while telling the story. 

Knowing he had to do something or risk everyone in the room noticing his lust, Tetsuro tried concentrating on his breathing and cataloguing the new cattle he’d recently purchased and the weapons he’d ordered. He tried focusing on anything, but nothing worked. His gaze kept moving back to Kenma, sitting there in front of his kin, appearing so innocent and shy—he knew better now.

Gods! How much more could he take?

He forced himself to see where in the story he might be, perhaps he neared the end… but he quickly realized the unsighted warrior of this story had not yet gone blind! Since Kenma’s listeners seemed more than pleased to let him ramble incessantly about some not-even-blind-yet bastard, Tetsuro had no choice but to sit and wait until the evening ended.

Oh, but then he’d get what he so desperately needed.

\--------------------

“No, no. Books are not for scratching.” Kenma dragged his tenacious little kitten off one of the books he’d found carefully stacked in a corner of his room. The books hadn’t been there when he’d changed before dinner, so he could only guess Tetsuro had them sent up for him. The gesture made Kenma smile. “We need to get you something else to scratch on.”

He glanced around the room. “Here. Use this chair.” He squatted down and unleashed him on Tetsuro’s furniture. It had seemed like a good idea until he watched the kitten go after that chair leg like he went after crows. He reached for the little demon again when he heard a soft tap at his window.

Looking carefully through the thick glass, Kenma didn’t see anything. But the soft tap came again. This time he put his hands against the glass to keep out the glare from the torches and pitfire and leaned in close.

“Are you going to open the window—” a voice snarled at him, making him jump back several feet “—or just keep staring at me?”

Kenma took a deep breath before he snatched the lock back and pulled the window open. “You scared the life from me!”

“I couldn’t figure out what you were doing.”

“Trying to see you.” He blinked. “I still can’t see you.” He leaned out the window only to bump into Tetsuro’s snout. “Oh!” It took him a moment and then he exclaimed, “You’re a chameleon!” Which meant he’d been able to blend into the night and the building perfectly. Unless one was right on top of him, they’d never know until it was too late. It was a rare gift among the dragons of Kogen Yami.

“Must you shout that?” he whispered. “My kin don’t know.”

“Why?”

“Because it irritates them when they don’t know how I get past their defenses. And their frustration brings me such good humor. Now, are you going to let me in or make me stay out here in the cold?”

Kenma placed his hands where he knew his head to be and leaned forward, trying to see the rest of his body. “Tetsuro, this is simply fascinating—and stop sniffing me!”

“I can’t help it.” His snout pushed through the window and nudged his groin. “You smell so good.”

His moaned words had Kenma stumbling back into the room and, after a moment, he watched the dragon shift from nearly invisible to clearly visible and human. He flipped himself into his room and he quickly looked away from the sight of all that lovely nakedness. Drooling would do nothing but embarrass him.

“What is that vicious animal of yours doing to my furniture?” Kenma turned in time to see the chair with deep scratch marks.

“Oh!” He picked up the kitten and turned the chair around so it leaned against the wall. “Bad kitten!” he chastised, but he seemed much too happy to care about his harsh tone. “Your nails seem unnaturally strong for someone so young.”

“I bred them that way.”

“I see. I’m sorry, Tetsuro,” he said, turning to face him. “I’ll get you a new—oh!” He stood right behind Kenma, all naked and warm and sinfully delicious. “Chair! I meant to say, I’ll get you a new chair.”

“Later.” He took the kitten from his hands and set him down. As soon as those little paws touched the floor, the kitten ran right back to the chair and, Kenma thought with some despair, the remaining legs.

Tetsuro’s hands slid into Kenma’s hair, massaging his scalp while his firm lips skimmed across his cheek, his jaw, down to his throat. Teeth nipped at flesh while hands began to purposely move. Pushing his shirt off while brushing here, touching there.

Kenma groaned when teeth nipped a bit of flesh hard enough to bruise.

“They lied, you know,” he muttered, walking Kenma back to the bed and going down with him on it.

“Lied?” He found it hard to concentrate when he kept nipping at him with his teeth before laving the same area with his tongue. “Who lied?”

“Whoever named you ‘Innocent.’ They lied.” He rose over him, his hips between his thighs. As if he belonged there, he slid inside his oiled cock in and Kenma let out a gasp of pure pleasure.

“Trust me,” he panted, his hands gripping his shoulders, “it was better than my other options.”

His first stroke was slow. The second equally so, only he’d moved a bit. The same with the third and fourth, moving a bit each time.

Frustrated, Kenma demanded, “What are you doing?”

“Figuring out what you like.”

He frowned. “Figuring out what I—oh, oh, gods!” Kenma’s torso arched, and he barely had time to bury his face against his shoulder and moan desperately into his neck.

“Aye. That’s the one.”

He didn’t have to sound so smug. Until he did it again a few more times and Kenma realized he could sound any damn way he wanted to.

Tetsuro kissed him, his mouth slowly moving over his, his tongue exploring. Lazy was the word for it. Lazy and wonderful.

“I can make you come like this,” he murmured. And he knew he wasn’t boasting. Any moment, he’d come all over him. “But I’m not going to.”

His rhythm changed and Kenma’s eyes opened wide in panic. “What—wait—why?”

“That would be boring, wouldn’t it? Making you come the same way every time.”

He desperately grasped his face between his hands. “Please. Feel free to bore me. At least this time. Or, if you’re so inclined, the rest of the night. I like being bored.”

Tetsuro grinned. “You’re funny.”

“Tetsuro—”

“Sssh.” He took his hands in his own, pushing them to the bed, one on either side of his head. He nuzzled his cheek. “Trust me.” Now he nuzzled his jaw. “I’ll get you there,” he whispered before nipping his earlobe, hard. “When I’m ready.”

~~~~

Tetsuro gritted his teeth and stared up at the ceiling. He tried counting to ten. Thought about the weather and tried to focus on the storm that had come back to life outside this room.

But nothing, absolutely nothing, could distract him from Kenma’s mouth on his cock.

He lifted his head, releasing him with a “pop” sound that made him shudder.

“Is everything all right?”

Tetsuro fisted his hands in the fur coverings beneath him. “Yes, Kenma, everything is fine.”

“Are you sure?”

He glared down the length of his body at him. He’d been doing this to him for the last hour. Keeping him on edge, torturing him, really. And he knew exactly what he was doing. He kept that innocent expression on his face but Tetsuro knew all that innocence for the lie it truly was.

“Yes. I’m quite sure.”

“Well…if you’re sure.” But he rested back on his heels. “Although I’d hate to disappoint you.”

Tetsuro closed his eyes, tried the counting thing again. It still didn’t work.

“Kenma.”

“Tetsuro.”

“Everything you’re doing is perfect.”

“Perfect? Really?”

His eye twitched. “Yes. However—”

“However?”

“However, you must keep going in order for it to remain perfect.”

“Ohhhh. I didn’t realize that.”

“I think you did realize that.” And slowly, he sat up, going on his knees. “I think you know exactly what you’re doing to me, Kenma the Not Really Innocent.”

Laughing, he backed away from him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you do.” He reached out, snatching him around the waist and yanking him close. “You’re a cruel, vicious dragon.” He kissed him hard. “Admit it.”

His arms went around his neck and he relaxed against him. Nothing had ever felt better. “You’re right.” He kissed his jaw, his throat. “But I can make it up to you.”

“Think you can, do you?” But Kenma was already making his eyes cross simply from kissing a line across his shoulders.

“Well, Tetsuro,” he said in his ear after he’d kissed his way back up, “I think I can definitely try.”

And who was he to stop someone from at least making the effort?

They’d fallen asleep with Tetsuro cuddled up behind him, his arms tight around his waist. And he was still like that when Kenma felt the first thrust as he took him from behind.

Gods. Insatiable. This dragon was insatiable. And he absolutely loved it.

“It’s almost dawn,” Tetsuro murmured in Kenma’s ear while he used one hand to pull his hair off his neck. “I’ll have to go soon.”

“I understand.”

“Unless you want me to stay.”

Kenma did want him to stay. But he didn’t want to end up in one of his books. Another Tetsuro the Wicked conquest for the annals. No thank you.

“No. Go.” he gripped his thigh, digging his small nails into the ungiving, hard muscle. “But come back. Tonight.”

One hand slid down to his cock, his fingers stroking him, while his other hand roughly grabbed his hair. Holding him, Tetsuro took him harder, his cock hitting that wonderful spot inside him that he had found earlier. This time he didn’t stop, this time he didn’t change his rhythm. Instead he kept up the pressure, the harshness of it until Kenma’s entire body shook in his arms.

“I’ll be back, Kenma,” he growled against his neck. “You won’t be able to keep me away. Understand?”

He couldn’t answer, not with that climax ripping through him.

“Understand?” he pushed.

Kenma nodded and buried his face into his pillow so he could muffle his cries. Then Tetsuro pulled out of him and flipped him onto his back. He drove into him again, another climax washing over him.

“I love looking at you when I fuck you,” he told him plainly, each harsh thrust extending the life of his climax until he feared the intensity of it would tear him apart.

Tetsuro kissed him as he came inside him, his shout of pleasure lost in his mouth.

When he finally pulled away from him, he covered his sweat-soaked body with furs and kissed his cheek.

“I’ll see you tonight, my little innocent.”

He tried to say something meaningful to him but all he could manage was a rather undignified grunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading my first fic! If you liked it, please let me know what you like! Comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Things will get complicated. And how did Kenma get the 'Innocent' moniker anyway?
> 
> See you on the next update!


End file.
